Taking Chances
by hexia
Summary: At twenty five Hermione Granger's romantic life is in shambles, enter Draco Malfoy who shows her that life is all about taking chances. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER ETC**

Hermione sat in her empty flat feeling very lonely for the first time in her life, a cup of coffee in her hands, which had grown cold. Ginny had left earlier, having given up on trying to get her best friend to leave her flat and join her for a few birthday drinks. Hermione was now starting to regret that decision as the minutes continued to tick by slowly, and she found herself thinking more and more negatively. Today had not just been her birthday, the day which should have been a happy event would forever be marred by the fact that her divorce from Ronald Weasely had also been finalised.

At age twenty five she found herself a divorcee, and if that wasn't bad enough, she also found herself at the receiving end of much unwanted publicity. Rita Skeeter, that infernal beetle, seemed to draw much pleasure from painting Hermione as some cast off who had never really been good enough for a Weasely. Of course Harry and Ginny had been there through her entire ordeal, every inch the supportive friends she would have expected. It didn't change her circumstances though, and as much as she had told Ron she accepted his decision and forgave him, there was no way she was going to be hanging out with him and HER any time soon. Hence why she now found herself alone. With a heavy sigh she decided it was time to turn in, getting up she left the mug on the coffee table and made her way to her bare bedroom. She had been living in the muggle flat for over a month now but had not bought any furniture besides the necessities, thinking at first that Ron would come to his senses and she would just have to get rid of everything anyway. As of tomorrow however she knew she would have to give up on the silly notion and start making for herself a new life without the man who she had loved since she was a child. It seemed ridiculous that things had come to this, she never would have imagined that her fairy tale marriage would desinagrate so easily, or that Ron would actually fall in love with another person either. To be fair he had ended their marriage before he'd acted on his feelings and she couldn't bring herself to hate him just because he no longer loved her.

Opening her drawers she searched for her pyjamas, her mind emotionally exhausted, when she came across a photo she had secretly hidden there weeks prior. Slowly she retrieved it, hands shaking as she tortured herself further, her eyes glued to a laughing Ron who had his arms wrapped around her. It had been taken on their honeymoon four years prior, some of the happiest times in her life. She remembered how carefree they had both been in those early days, enjoying each other's company, their whole future ahead of them, a future that had now ended .

As her thoughts threatened to turn to the night Ron had told her everything, she suddenly snatched her wand, pointing it at the photo as she whispered 'Incendio' wincing as it burst into flames. Enough was enough, she thought if Ronald Weasely could so easily move on without a backward glance then so would she. Abandoning the idea of an early night, she stalked over to her wardrobe, furiously looking through all her outfits, trying to find something suitable for a night on the town. With a sigh she realised that nothing was suitable, she had always chosen her clothes based on comfort not on how the opposite sex may perceive her. Deciding to have another look, she chose a simple strapless black dress that dropped to her knees, it wasn't a knock out but it would do.

Quickly changing she waved her wand above her head, forcing her curls to lift into a semi acceptable hairstyle. Surveying herself in the mirror she decided to add a bit of makeup to complete the look, before turning and grabbing her purse. It was at this point she realised she was all dressed up with no place to go, surely Ginny would be tucked up in bed by now and she really couldn't ask Fleur to drop everything either. There was nowhere else to go but the Leaky Cauldron, once a favourite hangout of hers, none of her friends had been there in years, guaranteeing she wouldn't bump into any unwanted familiar faces.

Without giving herself time to rethink, she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. She found the entrance was deserted as she'd expected it to be, at this time of night not many people frequented the area. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she pushed the entrance door aside, and took a look at her surroundings, glad to find it was not a busy night. A few wizards sat at the tables, none bothering to glance her way, she turned her attention to the bar and instantly regretted having made the decision to come. A man sat with his back to her, his identity unmistakeable as he ran his hands through platinum blonde hair.

Hermione thought about leaving for a few moments as she continued to stare at the back of Draco Malfoy. It was true the war had been over for a few years now; they were not enemies but not exactly friends either. The last time she had seen him was at The Ministry, where Harry had testified on his and Narcissa's behalf, Draco had not uttered one word to her which if she thought about their school years, wasn't exactly a bad sign. Summoning up the Gryffindor courage she so lacked when it came to Ron, she pushed all cares to the wind and made her way up to the bar.

"Evening Malfoy" She greeted politely as she took the seat next to his, her hands slightly shaking.

He looked up at her and was instantly shocked at seeing her but quickly masked it.

"Granger" He replied impassively.

"One Firewhiskey Please" She asked the bartender, smiling as he placed the drink in front of her.

An awkward silence ensued between them as she sipped her drink slowly, trying to think of something to say to someone she had only ever insulted. At least he had acknowledged her, which was a miracle in itself; the hard part was surely over.

"How's things?" She asked, wincing at how weak the question sounded even to her ears.

"Pretty good" He smirked, enjoying her discomfort.

"That's nice" She replied quietly.

"Are you seriously trying to involve me in useless conversation, Granger?" He smirked.

"I just thought if we were going to be sharing a drink together we might as well talk about something" She shrugged.

"I wasn't under the impression we were sharing a drink" He arched a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Look Malfoy, today is my birthday and instead of sitting at home feeling sorry for myself I would like to have a nice drink, even if that drink is with you" She sighed.

"Where's Potter and his wife?" He asked, avoiding mentioning the Weasel. He didn't live under a rock, and even if he had the constant stories The Prophet had written in the past few months would still have made it difficult to miss her divorce fiasco.

"Where's Pansy?" She shot back.

"She's probably asleep in her bed" He shrugged, "But that is none of your business"

"Neither is it any of yours where my friends are" She smirked, enjoying the conversation.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were purposely trying to start a fight with me" He smiled, his eyes gleaming with humour.

She was slightly taken aback by his sudden change in mood, she was sure she had never seen him really smile like that before, well not when it involved her anyway.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" She changed tactic, gesturing to the bartender that she wanted a refill.

"It's been a long day, I come here to distress" He replied honestly.

"I wouldn't think a Malfoy would need to 'distress' " She laughed.

"So typical of you people to think that just because my father has a massive fortune at his disposal, we don't work hard for it." He scoffed.

"You people?" She asked innocently, baiting him.

"Cut it out Granger I meant you paupers of course"

He suddenly became aware of the fact that they were actually having a decent conversation, sure she kept wanting to goad him at every turn but it was a conversation none the less.

"Aren't we up ourselves" Hermione chuckled.

"Exactly what you people would say" He shook his head, turning his attention back to his drink.

"Have I offended your pure blood sensibilities?" She continued, enjoying herself immensely.

"Let's settle this, we'll make a bet, I'll order a round of drinks, if I'm able to drink them all, then you admit I'm your superior in every way" He suggested with a mischievous look.

"Sounds a bit childish" She pointed out, a little nervous about going head to head with him in a drinking game.

"If you're bowing out so quickly..." He smirked, noticing he'd struck a chord.

"Alright Malfoy, but if I win you will publicly acknowledge that I am your superior in every way" She retaliated.

"Publicly?" He hesitated.

"Well if you're bowing out so quickly..." She mocked.

"Fine" he said through gritted teeth, signally for the bartender.

Hermione drank more during the next hour then she had her entire life which spoke volumes for the state of mind she now found herself in. All her worries seemed to have been swept away for the moment and she found herself enjoying his company. However her head had started to swim making it a little difficult to focus.

"Struggling there Granger?" Draco asked, noticing she hadn't touched her drink for a while.

"I think I may well need to concede defeat" She replied honestly, looking at the four remaining glasses still sitting on the bar.

"So soon?" He mocked, his words a little slurred.

Hermione only nodded, trying her best to focus on his words.

"So tell me Granger, where will you be publicly proclaiming my superiority?"

"That was my side of the bet Malfoy, you did not say anything about proclaiming anything publicly" She shook her head, chuckling.

"You still haven't conceded" He pointed out, enjoying this side of her which was totally unknown to him.

"Draco Malfoy, You are my superior in every way" She drawled.

"Coming from those lips, I am entirely flattered" He laughed, finishing the rest of his drink.

"Please, like you need any encouragement to be full of yourself" she scoffed, rolling her eyes for good measure.

Draco simply chuckled, giving her a once over with his eyes for the first time that night. Although the dress she was wearing was not by any means glamorous, it appeared glamorous because it was on her body. He found himself looking at those lips which had tried to thwart him at every turn, imagining how good it would feel to taste them, even just once. A warning sounded off deep inside his head, reminding him of who they were and what his father would do to him should he discover the thoughts he was having about the mud blood.

"Have you gone to sleep?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"No, I was just thinking we should really get out of here" He actually winked at her, deciding to ignore the voice of reason.

The smile fell from her face rapidly to be replaced by a shocked expression.

"What?" she asked nervously after a few moments, wondering if her inebriated state was causing hallucinations.

"Come on Granger live a little, meet me outside in five" He grinned, standing quickly and leaving her on her own without a single touch or glance.

Hermione sat contemplating just exactly what he meant by living a little. Did he actually want to sleep with her? The idea was too nerve racking to even consider not to mention ludicrous, the idea that perfect pureblood Malfoy wished to shag her senseless was absurd. However he had insinuated just that, the real question was whether perfect Hermione Granger wished to take him up on his offer, they had barely exchanged words after all. Not to mention that she was not the type of girl to have one night stands. She found her mind drifting to Ron, laughing as she thought about exactly what the red head would be saying to her if he were there at that moment. He had abandoned her however, and moved on, leaving her to wallow in her own pity. This would be just a night of fun, which would perhaps help in sew up some wounds and allow her to move on. Or it could just open up a few more, the voice of reason whispered.

To hell with it she thought, she could always blame it on the amount of alcohol she had consumed, this was her only chance at bedding the so called Slytherian God. She'd have to be insane to say no.

Taking her purse , she walked outside to where a man who actually desired her was waiting. Her breath already coming in short gasps, she looked around as she exited the Leaky Cauldron, a slight frown appearing when she couldn't see him. Had it all just been a cruel joke? She thought.

"You continue to surprise me Granger" His amused voice coming out of nowhere made her jump.

Before she had a chance to regain her senses, he'd seized her arm and pushed her back against the wall of the pub, pressing his body against hers.

"Malfoy" She began nervously, her mind a jumble as she felt every inch of his body against hers.

He didn't respond but covered her lips with his own, forcing them open so he could assault her mouth with his tongue. Her mind raced as he continued his onslaught sending slight tingles down her back as she realised how much she was enjoying this. Tentatively at first, she began returning the kiss, losing herself completely in the moment until she found herself kissing him back just as passionately as he was. Slowly she slid her hands up his chest, bunching the material of his shirt in her fists as a moan escaped her lips. Abruptly he left her mouth focusing instead on the soft flesh of her neck, as his hand began to wander across her breasts. Hermione could feel herself getting more and more aroused as his mouth travelled lower, her mind blank to everything but the pleasure he was giving her. Suddenly he stopped his ministrations, causing her to groan out loud in disappointment at the loss she felt.

"My place?" He asked in between harsh breaths, looking at her straight in the eyes.

A look of hesitation crossed her face as she tried to think clearly but this was soon replaced with a care free smile and a nod.

Not having to be told twice he wrapped an arm around her body, and apparated before either could really think about the consequences that could come from spending a night together.

A/N

Obviously any story featuring Draco and Hermione as a couple is OOC as the characters created by JK Rowling would never ever consider each other, that is why fan fiction exists, so we can all create. Also I decided to start the ball rolling early for the sake of the plot hence how quickly Hermione is willing to jump into Draco's bed. Also this will not be a Ron bashing story, he's just a guy who fell out of love with his wife, happens all the time. Please review and let me know how I went Many Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was slightly disorientated as she opened her eyes to stare at a ceiling which most definitely was not the boring beige colour she was used to seeing. Memories of last night slowly filtered into her mind and she was hit with the realisation that she was laying in Draco Malfoy's bed. Last night had been a huge eye opener for her, he'd shown her new pleasures she had never experienced, Ron had not been at all bad but their love making had been based on love not passion. Sitting up she glanced around the room taking in her surroundings for the first time. He definitely had taste and money, she thought eyeing the beautiful emerald coloured curtains and antique furniture. As she continued surveying the room she gradually became conscious of the fact that she was in Draco Malfoy's bed, naked, and didn't care. A laugh escaped her as she thought about how absurd the situation was.

"Laughing is a good sign" Draco drawled from the door way, dressed in only black pants.

Hermione instantly grabbed the sheets, bunching them up around her chest, her face flushed as she wished the floor would open up to swallow her. Not caring about being in his bed was entirely different to actually having to face him.

"Let's not act all modest now Granger" He smirked, walking over to the bed and sitting beside her.

"Good Morning Malfoy" She said awkwardly, not letting go of the sheet.

"How about instead of exchanging niceties, we exchange some bodily fluids" he suggested lewdly, placing a hand on either side of her body and leaning forward until he was mere inches away from her face.

"I think we need to discuss some things "She replied hesitantly, putting a steadying hand on his chest.

"Don't overthink this Granger, just let things take their natural course" He went to lean in but was once again thwarted by her firm hand.

"May I ask what exactly the natural course involves?"

She was very confused by this care free Draco who was completely different to the brooding teenager she had known, and wanted clarification on what exactly he wanted from her. After all he had made passionate love to a mud blood, and now seemed perfectly at ease with it, she didn't know what she had expected but this was not it.

"I find you desirable, and I'm guessing you feel the same" He waited for her response before continuing.

She nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice after he had just admitted she was desirable to him.

"Let's just have fun for a while" He shrugged.

"No strings attached?" She clarified.

"Exactly, no wounded pride, no mess just a bit of fun and when it's run its course we can go our separate ways"

She knew what he was asking of her even though the idea was completely preposterous coming from him. A relationship (if you could even call it that), based purely on physical pleasure did sound very appealing. After the heart ache she had experienced in the past few months, the idea that she could have her cake and eat it too was simply too good to resist.

"Alright, but I have a few ground rules before we start anything"

"Amazing how level headed you can be while I'm almost bursting over here" he chuckled.

"You said it yourself, no mess so if we're going to make this work we both need rules" she pointed out, ignoring the fact one of his hands had started massaging her neckline.

"Since you're so intent on breaking the mood you might as well continue" He sighed, straightening himself up.

"Firstly I think it would be a good idea if we didn't tell anybody" She suggested, images of her friend's shocked expressions racing through her mind.

"Agreed, as much as I was thinking of what a kick my father would get out of it" He mocked, rolling his eyes.

"I think we should refrain from anything too personal "she continued, ignoring his sarcasm.

He simply nodded, wondering when she would be finished.

"Do you have anything you want to add?"

"No, Granger whatever you want is fine by me but I need you to promise me something" He said seriously.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked, curious.

"You have to promise me you will take the chance to have some fun instead of over analysing everything" He chuckled.

"I think I can manage Malfoy" she laughed.

"Now let's get to business shall we?" He leaned in once again, crushing her body under him as he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

################################################## ###############

Ron was terrified, even more terrified then when he'd been on the run with Harry and Hermione or at the Battle for Hogwarts and he wasn't afraid to admit it. His mother busied herself with preparing the weekly family lunch, completely oblivious to her son's terror. Harry was no help to him either, too distracted with Ginny to notice the discomfort of his friend. Today was the day he would lay eyes on his ex-wife for the first time since their divorce and he didn't mind being a total coward when it came to it. It appeared that no one else shared his point of view, they were all simply happy at the fact she had decided to return to the burrow, after months of absence.

"Ron, stop fidgeting" Victoria chastised him playfully.

"Sorry love" He smiled, knowing he was over reacting.

She turned her attention back to the conversation she had been having with Arthur, leaving a supportive hand on his leg.

To be honest his terror mainly stemmed from the fact that Victoria would also be present whilst Hermione attended lunch. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her, far from it. As much as it had pained him to realise he no longer loved Hermione as he once had, he had never regretted the decision he had taken. It was just that his lover's presence in the room was going to be one big elephant.

Fred stuck his head around the door way, shooting Ron a mischievous look.

"Hermione's arrived"

"Oh good, I'll go welcome her" Molly smiled, abandoning what she was doing instantly.

Ron stiffened immediately, noting the happiness on his mother's face as she left the room. It was an open secret that she had not agreed with her son's decision to leave the girl she had adopted as a second daughter, and though she hid it well she still had yet to warm to Victoria.

"It'll be fine mate" Harry gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"My bets on Hermione hexing him" Fred joked, earning disapproving looks from everyone at the table.

"Everyone Hermione's here" Molly announced, as though everyone hadn't known.

Ron was struck at how great Hermione looked as she stepped in behind Molly, a huge smile on her lips as she greeted everyone.

"Hello, hope I didn't miss anything" She laughed, sitting herself across from Harry.

"So nice of you to join us, dear" Molly fawned, placing gentle hands on Hermione's shoulders.

Ron was irked at such a blatant gesture, unconsciously placing a hand on Victoria's, and squeezing it.

"It's been a while" Harry agreed.

"So what's everyone been up to?" Hermione asked, not looking at anybody in particular.

"Well Ron's been doing a great job down at the shop" Fred smirked, enjoying the looks of disdain that were shot his way.

"That's great Ron" She said sincerely, smiling at him.

"Yeah, works been ok" Ron replied awkwardly.

"You're too modest Ron" Victoria interjected, shooting him a loving smile.

"He was always too modest" Hermione agreed, a chuckle escaping her lips.

The entire table sat in shocked silence, Fred eyeing Hermione oddly wondering why she was so upbeat sitting at a table with her ex-husband's family and the woman he had replaced her with.

"Come on everyone, can't we all put the past behind us and enjoy the delicious food I'm sure Molly has prepared?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Almost at once the table erupted in conversation, the ice having been broken.

Over the next few hours Ron found himself relaxing as everything seemed to return to what it had been prior to the divorce, Hermione had even involved Victoria in polite conversation which was a start.

As lunch drew to a close Hermione said goodbye to everyone, giving Molly a big hug. Ron waited until she left the room and followed her wanting to talk to her privately without his family listening in.

"Look Hermione" He began.

"Ron, its ok you don't need to say anything" She interrupted him.

"I just wanted to say it's good to see you" He smiled, giving her a playful punch in the arm.

"It was good to see you too" She laughed.

"You look great by the way, I don't want to stick my nose in your life, but whoever he is, I'm glad he's made you happy"

"He's nothing, Ron but thank you" She shrugged, a little caught off guard by his words.

Ron nodded, waiting until she had apparated before joining the others, his thoughts centred on which wizard Hermione was seeing.

################################################## ##########################

"How was lunch with the Weasels?" Draco drawled.

"Isn't that a bit of a personal question?" Hermione asked, stretching out beside him on the bed.

"I was merely being polite Granger, what they do does not interest me in the least" He scoffed, rising out of the bed and putting on some pants.

Hermione watched as he dressed, a feeling of disappointment flooding her as he walked into the bathroom. They had been sleeping with each other for weeks now, and always it was the same routine. They made love, he got up and left her, sometimes they would remain in bed conversing about non important topics but never touching. He had never held her or showed her any affection other than when she first arrived, and though she knew this was the way things were supposed to be, she couldn't help pining for some sign from him. Ron's words came back to her as she wondered if Draco was indeed responsible for her change in temperament lately.

"What are you thinking about?" He interrupted her thoughts, emerging from the shower already clothed.

"Nothing in particular" She lied.

"I could hear the cogs in your head turning from the bathroom" He laughed.

"It was nothing important really, what are your plans for the weekend?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm glad you brought that up, I'm heading to the islands for work" He revealed, sitting on the edge of the bed as he put his shoes on.

"That sounds nice" She barely succeeded in hiding her displeasure.

"I want you to come with me" He continued, not turning around to look at her.

"Come with you to the islands, isn't that a bit risky?" She asked, elated and irked at the same time as he continued to sit with his back to her.

"No, I'm only meeting with some foreign wizards on the Friday, we'll have the rest of the weekend alone" He shrugged; only now turning around.

"What if someone sees or worse your father" she was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Granger remember you promised to take chances, well here's the opportunity"

"Fine but I'll join you afterwards; I'll need to leave things in order at work first"

"Sounds good, what is it you do by the way?" He asked, only half joking.

"I'm a healer, Malfoy" She rolled her eyes.

"Handy to have around" He smiled, before apparating without a goodbye.

Hermione wanted to scream obscenities at the spot he had just been standing; she hated this cold indifferent side of him which seemed at odds with the loving man who held her in his arms. If she got nothing else out of this arrangement, she was determined to break through that icy exterior.

################################################## ###########

The weekend turned out to be one of the happiest moments in Draco's life. He had thought about asking her to come with him all week but had hesitated, pondering the implications of such an invitation. It was true he had grown quite fond of Hermione over the past few weeks, enjoying her company but that didn't change the fact that whatever they shared was not going to last forever. To drive the point home he had received a visit from his father a few nights ago, once again hounding him about his single status. Sooner or later he would have to step up to the plate and marry a pureblood witch and leave Hermione behind. A feeling he couldn't discern gripped his stomach at the thought of losing her, not only did he enjoy how she felt in his arms but he had grown accustomed to her company.

She had arrived late on Friday night, and since then they had spent the days in each other's arms only leaving the resort room to go for walks along the beach, where Draco had decided to hold her hand. It was the first time he had touched her outside the bedroom and it felt good so he didn't bother trying to read too much into it.

"Back to reality" Hermione sighed, kicking off her sandals and collapsing on the bed.

"We still have an hour or so" He winked, falling in beside her.

"Is that all you ever think about?" She swatted him playfully.

"Come here" He gestured, wrapping an arm around her so that her head lay on his chest. After an initial stiffness he felt her body relax against his, making him oddly content.

"We can't keep doing this, you know" She sighed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Are we over thinking again?" He asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"You have to realise that this will have to end" She continued.

"I know that Granger but for now can't we just enjoy ourselves?" He felt his chest tighten as he waited for her reply; he was not ready for this to end.

"Alright, but I would like to change one of the rules slightly"

"Go on" He answered.

"I think it's perfectly acceptable now that we're friends to discuss our personal lives with each other" She blurted out.

He could feel the stiffness returning to her body; obviously she was pretty nervous about his reaction.

"I guess that's fine" He agreed.

"Ok" she said nonchalantly

"So how was lunch at the Weasels?"

She got up quickly, turning to grab a pillow. He just managed to get away from her before she launched the pillow his way, barely missing him as he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Granger just let go"

"No Malfoy, if I'm going to die then so are you" She screeched.

"If you continue choking me the way you are, we will both die when I pass out from lack of oxygen!" He yelled at her, trying to see where he was going.

Hermione took deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment, wishing to summon every ounce of Gryffindor courage she had.

Slowly she lowered her arms from around his neck, wrapping them around his waist instead as she tentatively opened her eyes. The sight of the clear blue skies did nothing to avail her of the deep terror she felt at being on a broom with Draco, high up in the clouds with no safety net.

"You're hurting me again" He warned.

"I can't help it, I have a deep fear of heights!" she yelled at him.

"Really, so I just imagined you on a broom during the battle of Hogwarts" He taunted.

"That was different and you know it, I was out of my mind with fear last thing I was thinking about was my fear of heights!" She argued.

"Geez you are one highly strung woman"

Hermione remained silent knowing she was acting childish but not being able to help it. It clearly had been his idea to take an afternoon ride on the broom even after she had had hotly protested. It'll be fun he'd said, I bet I can get you to enjoy it; he'd continued ignoring her protestations and pretty much had hauled her onto his broom.

"If you focus on the actual scenery you'll quickly forget all about the broom" He said quietly.

She didn't reply but took his advice looking around at the countless low clouds which they continuously flew through. She had always wondered why Jasmine had been so eager to ride the magic carpet in Aladdin; evidently she had been focusing on the scenery. She felt some of the fear leave her as she became engrossed with the setting sun on the ocean noticing the way the waves glimmered beautifully resembling diamonds.

"Better?" He asked.

She replied by placing her head against his back and closing her eyes, relishing the warmth and closeness.

"Let's head back" He said shortly, returning to the garden behind his house.

Although she had enjoyed herself a little, she was still very glad to have both feet on the ground.

"I really think the Gryffindor courage is a load of hogwash" He provoked her.

Narrowing her eyes she went to land a punch on his arm but was thwarted when he reached down and grabbed her waist, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"AHEM" Someone cleared their throat shocking both of them into reflexively jumping away from each other.

Hermione was horrified when she saw none other than Lucius Malfoy standing there, and he did not appear amused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

Draco didn't know what to do much less what to say to his father so he just stood there in silence.

"I better go" He heard Hermione utter before she apparated out of sight. Guilt flooded through him and he wished he had the courage to go after her.

"Having a little fun with her are you?" Lucius asked, leaning casually on his cane.

"You could say that" Draco shrugged, waiting for the wrath to rain down on him.

"I can't say I really agree with your choice but as long as she's just a piece of flesh to you, I won't argue the matter" Lucius stated, eyeing Draco carefully.

"Yes Father, I'm just sowing some wild oats before I'm forced to marry some ice queen" Draco replied, cringing at his own words.

If Hermione ever heard him refer to her that way, he was pretty sure their little arrangement would be more then over.

"Look Draco, it's not what she is that I don't approve of" Lucius began.

"Yes it is Father, you and I both know the last thing you'd want is for your only son to sully the family tree with muggle blood" Draco sneered.

"But as you said she's nothing" Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"Yes she's nothing."

Even as the words left his lips he knew them for a lie, every inch of his body recoiling but he knew how the world worked and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hermione appeared in the lounge room of her flat, still shaking from the encounter with Lucius Malfoy.

Stalking over to the kitchen she decided to make herself a coffee intent on not letting the vile thoughts that threatened her mind to overcome her. Taking steadying breaths she went through the motions of preparing the coffee, leaving her mind a blank until she had finished and was sitting on her couch.

Of all the people to discover their secret Lucius Malfoy had to be the worst, even Ron and Harry would have been preferable to him. Taking a sip of her coffee, she wondered what would happen now. Would Draco end it at his father's insistence? Or would the entire wizarding world discover that Draco Malfoy had gotten it on with her? She cringed at the thought, speculating how much fun Rita Skeeter would have with that story.

You're being stupid; she thought to herself, Lucius Malfoy would never want anyone to know that his son had carried on with a mud blood. Sighing, she finally let the tears she had been determined to hold back, overflow knowing that what she really feared was Draco rejecting her. She knew the score however, they'd both known it would eventually have to come to an end.

Suddenly her fireplace erupted making her jump as she wiped the tears from her face frantically, not wanting Draco to see her like this.

She was mildly disappointed when she saw Ginny step out of the fire place instead of Draco but quickly hid it.

"Ginny what a surprise" Hermione greeted, giving the other woman a tight hug.

"I was shopping in Diagon Alley when I thought I might as well pop into muggle London and see you" Ginny explained, sitting down on the couch.

"Did you want a coffee, I just brewed a fresh batch" Hermione offered, wanting a moment to straighten herself up.

"Sounds great" Ginny replied.

"I'll be back in a minute" Hermione smiled, walking into the kitchen.

Ginny leant back against the couch having noticed her friend's red eyes but deciding not to mention it. If she knew Hermione well, she knew her friend would tell her in good time.

She was unexpectedly startled when what appeared to be Draco Malfoy appeared before her, looking weary and then shocked when he noticed her.

"Weasely" He greeted awkwardly.

"Malfoy" She acknowledged her mind racing as she put two and two together. Ron had confided in her his suspicions that Hermione was seeing someone which accounted for her recent behaviour. Her guess was that that someone was standing in front of her and that he was responsible for her current state.

"I hope you don't mind Ginny but..." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Draco.

"I didn't realise you had a visitor" Draco apologised casually.

"Ginny dropped by for a visit" Hermione replied, her jaw still on the floor.

"Let's do this another time shall we?" Ginny interrupted, standing up.

"You don't have to go Ginny" Hermione argued.

"It seems I do, it's ok Hermione we'll talk later" Ginny shot her a pointed look.

"You won't say anything will you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Not until we have a chat Hermione" She grinned turning her attention back to the blonde. "I'll see you around Malfoy"

Draco just nodded at her, his eyes downcast.

Ginny stood in the fireplace and dropped the Floo powder smiling as she shot them both one last look.

"Oh Godric, could this day get any worse" Hermione sighed dropping down onto the couch.

"I thought it was going rather well" Draco smirked infuriating her.

"This is not funny Draco, not only does your father now know but I'll have to explain to Ginny what is going on" She vented, her head in her hands.

"Relax Granger, My father doesn't care and if the Weaselette is your friend she'll understand your need for privacy" Draco said, joining her on the couch.

"What do you mean your father doesn't care?" She asked wide eyed.

"He understands its nothing serious" Draco shrugged.

Hermione would never admit how much those words stung her, after all he was right, their 'relationship' was nothing serious.

"Oh" Was all she said.

"If you want to end it now Granger you only have to say the words" He declared.

"Do you want it to end?" She asked as casual as she could manage.

"I think we could still have fun but the ball is in your corner"

"So you didn't come here to end it then, at the behest of Lucius" She inquired.

"I just told you he was fine with it" He answered.

"Well I guess I'm fine with us continuing if I can get Ginny not to open her mouth" She attempted a chuckle.

"Yes though I would enjoy a visit from Potter and the Weasel" He grinned mischievously.

"You would be shaking in your boots" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I highly doubt it" He said, throwing an arm around her shoulders and bringing her in closer.

"So when are we having dinner at the Manor?" She asked innocently.

Draco burst into laughter at the thought and she found herself laughing along with him. As much as she wanted to believe this was just a bit of fun deep down she knew she had developed strong feelings for Draco Malfoy and that she was bound to have her heart broken again.

#########################################

Hermione waited a few days before deciding to bite the bullet and visit Ginny, preparing herself for the avalanche of questions she knew were coming her way.

"Hey Mione, long time no see" Harry answered the door, giving her a hug.

"Yes it has" She agreed not elaborating further, it would just mean more lies.

"I'm guessing you've come to see Ginny?" He asked, gesturing for her to enter.

"Yes, did she say I was coming?" She tried keeping her face impassive.

"Only that you'd promised to have some coffee with her "Harry indicated.

"And have a girly chat" Ginny laughed, appearing from the kitchen.

"Well in that case I better leave you to it, make myself scarce"

Ginny had the presence of mind to wait until her husband had left before she shot Hermione a mischievous look.

"Draco Malfoy, ay?"

"Don't make it sound so dirty, Ginny" Hermione cringed.

"Who would have thought" Ginny continued, there was certainly a bit of Fred's mischievous streak in her.

"Shhh, what if Harry hears?" Hermione whispered.

"He's gone to visit Ron; we'll be alone for at least an hour." Ginny motioned for her to follow as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"So spill, how in Godric did you and Malfoy happen?" Ginny asked excitedly once they were settled at the small table.

"Firstly there is no Malfoy and me, we're just friends" Hermione clarified, Draco's words ringing in her ears.

"Didn't look like that from where I sat" Ginny argued.

"We have an arrangement…" Hermione began.

"A friendly arrangement where you shag each other senseless?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"When you put it like that it sounds so…"

"So what?" Ginny pushed.

"I don't know, ok?" Hermione sighed.

"Where did it start?" Ginny changed tactic.

"At the Leaky Cauldron, I went there on my birthday and"

"Wait on your birthday, this has been going on for months and you didn't tell me?" Ginny interrupted.

"It was part of our rules Ginny" Hermione explained.

"Rules?"

Hermione took a deep breath; she was obviously going to have to give Ginny a blow by blow of the past few months before they could move on. So she told her everything right down to the encounter with Lucius and what Draco had told her.

"How do you feel about that?" Ginny asked, referring to Draco's statement that they were nothing.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it, he was right we're just friends" Hermione sighed.

"I know you Hermione, you are not the type of girl to carry on with someone and not get attached"

"I'll admit I've grown somewhat fond of Draco" Hermione conceded.

"Somewhat fond that you're calling him by his given name" Ginny pointed out.

"That's what friends do"

"Look I'm not trying to dissuade you from this, if anything I'm happy that you're over my idiot brother but that doesn't mean I want to see you hurt again" Ginny dictated.

"I've decided to continue it, whatever it is, with the full realisation that I very well may end up getting hurt" Hermione said honestly. Draco had made her promise she would take chances, this was just keeping that promise.

"I guess you're not fooling yourself" Ginny nodded.

"I enjoy his company Ginny; I don't want to lose that"

Or him, she thought to herself.

"Well I won't say anything to Harry but if things do turn serious you will have to let the cat out of the bag"

Hermione laughed at the notion.

"Ginny nothing will turn serious, have we forgotten Mr Lucius Malfoy?"

"I'm sure Malfoy's an adult, fully capable of making his own decisions" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and loose a fortune, his job and let's not forget be struck from the family tree"

"Anything is worth it if you really love someone, look at my grandmother, she gave up the Black family for love" Ginny argued.

"I really hate how you can simplify such complicated things" Hermione chuckled.

"Nothings ever complicated, unless Lucius kidnapped and oblivated Malfoy" Ginny winked.

Hermione smiled hiding the fear she felt at that statement, after all what was stopping Lucius from obliviating her from Draco's mind?

################################################## ###############

Narcissa wondered what joke she had missed as she watched the two men in her life eat dinner. It wasn't so much anything they were saying, but more the glances they kept shooting each other.

"Anything exciting happening in your life, Draco?" She asked, gauging his response.

"No, mother. How's The Witches Society going?" He replied smoothly.

"We're busy planning the upcoming Ministry Ball, Prudence is being a bit difficult, can you imagine she wants muggle champagne served on the night?" Narcissa shook her head in utter disbelief.

"I'm sure the muggle borns will appreciate it" Lucius said, looking straight at Draco.

"Mother does it really matter what kind of champagne they serve?" Draco sighed, keeping his eyes averted.

"Of course it does, we have traditions to up hold" Narcissa argued, a little irked at her son's complacency.

"Proud traditions, which reminds me Draco, I've chosen two witches from impeccable backgrounds for you to look over" Lucius pronounced.

"Look over father, what are they centaurs?" Draco asked scornfully.

"Draco what has gotten into you tonight?" Narcissa chastised, taken aback by his attitude.

"I would probably ask whom has gotten to him" Lucius smirked.

"What are you talking about Lucius?" She whispered.

"It's nothing mother, by all means send the suitable women over to me for an appraisal" Draco cut it in.

Narcissa looked at both men, definitely knowing she was being left out of something.

"I hope to see you married by the end of the year Draco, I have plans to retire" Lucius disclosed.

"Naturally" Draco nodded, rising from the table.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Narcissa asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, I have some things to sort out at home Mother" He apologised, turning on his heel.

"Good night Son" Lucius called after him.

"What is going on Lucius?" Narcissa asked as soon as her son had gone.

"It seems our son has been carrying on an affair, with a certain Hermione Granger" Lucius divulged.

"The mud blood friend of Potters?" She gasped.

"It's ok Narcissa; he's assured me it's just harmless fun"

"I won't lose my only son Lucius, I won't" She cried.

"Nothing is going to happen, Calm yourself" He ordered. "You heard him; he's willing to step up to his duties"

Narcissa only nodded in reply not wanting to argue the point with him. In her heart however she knew that the witch meant something to her son, she'd witnessed his behaviour change over the past few months but had thought it had to do with work. Now she knew it all had to do with Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prepare for some very fluffy romance:)**

Draco sat in complete darkness, drinking his top shelf firewhiskey, his mind a mess. His father's words kept hounding him, making him think on things he normally wouldn't bother with. Leaving the manor he'd locked himself away in his bedroom with the full intention of drinking himself into a forgetful stupor. The alcohol however had just made things worse, bringing out his emotions in full force. It pained him to have to admit to not wanting to let go of Hermione, even if he risked total destruction of both their lives. The cynical side of him knew he wouldn't have the guts to do such a stupid thing, no matter his true feelings. Hadn't he always gone along with everything other's had told him to do? During his time at Hogwarts he'd believed everything his parents had told him about his superiority over tainted blood, and that it was his right to lead. When Voldemort had moved into the manor, Draco had gone along with everything even though his mind had told him it was wrong. He hadn't even had the courage to switch sides at the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving the battlefield with his parents like the cowards they all were. If it hadn't been for his mother's lie, they probably would have all ended up in Azkaban; he still wondered how his father had escaped that fate.

Downing the contents of the glass, he quickly refilled it wanting the memories to leave him. As he continued pouring he caught sight of the dark mark on his forearm, the mark he had willingly taken to avenge his father. It was only now that he realised Hermione had never mentioned it, not once had she let on she even knew about it. Obviously she'd seen it countless times; there had been ample opportunity in the past few months. That was her though, always willing to forgive someone their past.

His eyes strayed over to the calendar on his table noting that Christmas was only a week away. His father had insisted he marry before the year was out which didn't leave him much time to choose a wife and let go of Hermione Granger. Suddenly he thought about the antique shop in Knockturn Alley he frequented and knew exactly what he was going to do. First thing in the morning he would go down there and buy Hermione a sort of parting gift that would at least allow her to always remember their time together.

######################################

Hermione arrived at Draco's house on time, happy to be spending Christmas Eve with him. The invitation had caught her by surprise as she'd thought he would be spending it at the manor with his family. Ginny had assured Hermione she would cover for her at the burrow, everyone was going to be questioning as to why Hermione who had no family would spend Christmas Eve alone.

She called out to signal her arrival, hoping the dress Ginny had helped her choose was suitable for whatever he had planned.

"Hello Hermione" Draco drawled, dressed in a pair of black slacks and an impeccable tailored shirt.

Hermione felt very inadequate all of a sudden, so distracted with worrying about her outfit she hadn't noticed what he'd called her.

"Something wrong?" He asked, walking up to her.

"No, sorry my mind was elsewhere, Merry Christmas" She smiled, capturing his lips in chaste kiss.

"What did you tell the gang?" He asked.

"I left that up to Ginny" She grinned.

Draco chuckled, grabbing hold of her hand and leading her into the dining room.

"You cooked all this?" She asked, shocked.

The table was lined with all kinds of food stuffs, including a giant turkey, it had never occurred to her he could manage such a feat.

"With magic of course" He smirked, pulling out a chair for her to sit on.

She murmured a thank you as her mind tried to decipher what this dinner was all about. Friends had dinner together, yes but this dinner felt suspiciously intimate.

"Relax, will you?" he exhaled.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude, how was your day?" She took full advantage of the bottle of wine in front of her.

"It was the same as always, meeting after meeting" He shrugged.

"What is it you actually do, besides playing the part of rich playboy?" She asked innocently.

"Very funny, I've already told you how hard we work for our money Hermione" He replied curtly.

It was at this point she realised he was using her given name like it was second nature to him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She whispered.

"It's your name isn't it?" He arched an eyebrow.

"You know that isn't what I meant" She persisted.

"Friends use their first names don't they?" He sighed.

"I guess" She said hesitantly.

"Are we overthinking things again?" He smirked.

"I'm sorry Draco" She beamed light heartedly.

"Can we eat now?" He rolled his eyes at her.

She found the nerves leaving her as they enjoyed dinner, Draco telling her about the Christmas's he'd spent at the Manor, tactfully leaving out the war years, whilst she in turn told him about her muggle Christmas's.

"You went around singing at total stranger's doorsteps?" He asked.

"Carolling Draco, it's a muggle tradition"

"Sounds like fun" He mocked.

"It was much better than spending time with bigoted snobbish people"

"Where are your parents by the way" Draco questioned.

The light left her eyes instantly, the painful memory erupting inside of her mind.

"I don't know" She finally whispered.

Draco sat very still, kicking himself for having brought the subject up. He tried to remember if he had read or heard anything about them but conceded he didn't really know much about them.

"I didn't mean to bring it up"

"It's ok, I guess I'd kind of pushed it from my mind" She mustered up a weak smile.

An awkward silence came over them, neither knowing what to say to break it. Hermione decided to change the subject entirely.

"So was this delicious meal all you had planned for tonight?" She asked playfully.

"No, I wanted to give you a gift" He pushed his chair back, walking over to the buffet and retrieving a small box.

"I didn't realise we were doing gifts" She groaned, annoyed with herself for not having the presence of mind to get him something.

"Don't worry about it Hermione" He waved her concern away, placing the box in her hands.

She shot him a questioning look before unwrapping the gift, a look of puzzlement crossing her face when she saw what was inside.

A beautifully sculptured Dragon sat atop what looked like a music box, the dragon began to curl itself around her hand whilst the box began to shimmer slightly.

"What is it?" She finally asked.

"It's an Arcana Musicale, a magical memory store" He told her, watching her carefully.

"I've never heard of one" She admitted, gazing at it with wonder.

"Probably because they're more of a 'dark arts' object" He made imaginary quotation marks in the air.

"Dark Magic?" She asked, suddenly wanting to remove the dragon from her.

"Relax it's not evil, it's simply meant to be a kind of pensieve" Draco explained.

"So I can store memories?" She raised her eyebrows, utterly confused.

"Not just any memories, your most happiest ones. You give them to him and every time you wish to see them he will play them to you" He explained.

Hermione didn't know what to say, the emotion threatened to choke her as she kept her eyes on the dragon. He simply looked up at her, his emerald eyes making her feel safe and warm. She couldn't help but compare it to Draco, with whom she had always been at ease with. Without warning a traitorous tear fell from her eyes making it harder to keep her emotions in check.

"Are you alright?" He rushed to her side, concerned that the gift hadn't had the effect he was hoping for.

"It's a wonderful gift" She managed to choke out, her insides churning at the emotions she was allowing him to witness.

"It's meant to carry happy memories Hermione" He smiled, wiping the tears away.

"A bit too personal if you ask me" She laughed.

"You know I care about you right?" He cleared his throat, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"What are you talking about?" Her voiced hitched at the implications of what he had just said.

"Although our futures may not be linked, it doesn't change the fact that I care for you deeply" He looked up at her, all playfulness gone from his eyes.

"I care for you too" She admitted, allowing more tears to flow.

"There's some things I need to share with you" He immediately stepped away from her, perceiving she might not take what he had to say well.

"You're ending it" She said softly, wiping away the tears.

"My father has requested I marry. I'm sorry" His voice slightly broke on the last two words. He would never have imagined how difficult this would feel when he'd propositioned her, what seemed like years ago.

"I understand, we both knew this day would come" She nodded sadly.

"If there was any way I could keep you …" He started.

"I couldn't be a mistress Draco and we both know the world would never accept us" She cut in, resolved not to waste time on what ifs.

"I know" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Let's forget everything just for tonight Draco, after all it is Christmas Eve" She smiled brightly, detaching the dragon and placing it on the table.

Rising she walked over to him, placing her arms around his neck seizing his lips with hers. To say he was caught off guard would have been an understatement. Even as he felt her lips grow more persistent he wouldn't allow himself to believe it was actually happening. He'd been so sure she would never want to see him again; this was definitely a curve ball.

She pulled back from his lips and looked up at him fearfully. He realised she had mistaken his lack of response on his not wanting to kiss her back. With a huge grin he cupped her face, winding an arm around her waist as he captured her mouth, showing her with his lips just how much he desired her. He allowed every emotion he felt to pour into that kiss, wanting to empty himself of it all. His hand left her face to run down the sides of her body, past her breasts until it met his other hand, abruptly lifting her off the ground.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her to his bedroom, their lips still attached. Reaching his bedroom Draco ripped his mouth away, placing her gently on the bed whilst he struggled to regain his normal breathing pattern. No matter how many times he had had her in this exact position, he never tired of seeing her in his bed, flushed with desire for him, only him.

With a half uttered groan he divested them both of clothing with a quick spell, covering her naked body with his, as he looked down at her.

"Are you sure you really want to do this Hermione" He whispered harshly.

"It isn't the first time Draco" She stated.

"You know what I mean" He shook his head.

"It can be one of my happy memories" She gave him a beaming smile and that was all the encouragement he needed.

He left behind a trail of kisses as he made his way down her neck stopping only when he'd reached her breast. Tentatively at first he took her nipple in his mouth enjoying the moans that he elicited from her. Sliding his hand down her stomach he slipped a finger inside of her, finding her dripping wet and more than ready.

"I can't wait any longer" He gasped, feeling his erection hardening.

She nodded in agreement, automatically wrapping her legs around his hips as he entered her. If Draco died at that moment he wouldn't have cared. The immense pleasure he felt as he thrust inside of her would of made it worthwhile.

Hermione felt the world shatter around her as she felt herself climax, forgetting everything but him. If the world wanted them to be apart then that was fine but they would always have this at least. With a sigh she allowed herself to be brought back to reality, one which from tomorrow would not involve Draco Malfoy.

When Draco awoke the next morning he was alone.

#################

**I apologise if anyone found this chapter a bit too sugary but it is a romance after all. :) I hope I pulled off the lemony scene I still have not perfected the art of smut.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ron sat opposite his ex-wife enjoying sharing lunch with her for the first time since their divorce. He'd decided enough time had passed that they could at least attempt to maintain a friendship and so had gone down to her office and invited her out. He was very pleased when she'd accepted.

"How is the shop doing by the way?" Hermione asked him.

"Fred's got a few things in the works but we need some funding to make it happen" Ron divulged.

"Have you applied to Gringotts?"

"They have a few problems with Fred, nothing major but apparently the goblins don't like his attitude" Ron chuckled, knowing she'd understand perfectly.

"Goblins are a stickler for professionalism. So where will you get the funding?" She asked truly interested.

"Well Fred wants to approach Malfoy Industries, apparently they do some funding projects "

Ron did not miss the way she'd shifted in her seat at the mention of Malfoy Industries but took it for something else.

"I know I'm not very happy about it either"

"Well if you can get the money from them, you might as well try" She shrugged, averting her eyes.

Ron sensed there was something more going on but chose not to dig his nose in her business as much as he wanted to.

"So where were you Christmas Eve?" He asked instead.

"Just at home, wasn't really up to company" She answered impassively.

Ron once again felt he was missing something, their lunch had started out so cheerfully and had quickly disintegrated, he decided to change the subject.

"Are you coming to new years at the burrow?" He asked.

"Yes, I don't want to risk Molly's wrath, she's been hounding me about it all week" She laughed, a smile returning to her lips.

"Yeah she was asking me if I'd done something again" He grinned.

"I'm glad I'll be able to blame you for everything now" She joked.

"You know I'm still so sorry about what happened between us" He sighed, not being able to help himself.

"I know but I'm sort of glad it happened. If it hadn't who knows how miserable we would have made each other" She stated.

"I guess, so how's your love life going?" He grinned and immediately regretted having asked when he saw her face fall.

"Well it's complete shite but you get that" She cleared her throat.

"I seem to be saying all the wrong things aren't I?" he asked softly.

"It's alright Ron I'll get over it" She attempted a smile. "So tell me all about Victoria"

Ron took his cue and began telling her all about his girlfriend and their plans, whilst she listened intently. He was glad they had moved passed the awkwardness.

#########################################

Ginny walked out of Havishams carrying her latest shopping when she saw Draco Malfoy walking along the side walk towards her. Normally she wouldn't have given it a second thought or even acknowledged him, but after receiving the news about what had happened, she didn't feel the need to hold back.

Knowing Hermione was going to hex her once she found out; she nonetheless waited until he had seen her before speaking.

"Malfoy"

"Weasely" He nodded, visibly uneasy.

"Shopping for the wedding?" She asked casually.

Even though Hermione had told her she bared no ill feelings towards him, it didn't make him any less of a coward in Ginny's eyes.

"No, anything else you have to say to me?" He sneered.

"Plenty" She smirked.

"Look I don't know what Hermione told you" He started.

"She didn't tell me anything, she didn't have to" Ginny shot back.

"I can see you're concerned for her" He tried before she cut him off again.

"Look I'm only going to say what I have to say, then we can both go our separate ways" She huffed.

"Go on" He sighed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Firstly I think you are a huge coward to go along with something as stupid as marrying a complete stranger all for money" She commenced.

"It has nothing to do with money Weasely, something you would have no idea about" He shot back, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Please do tell, what is it about then?" She yelled, not caring about the curious glances being thrown their way by passers-by.

"It's about holding up traditions that have been in my family for generations, you were raised in the Wizarding world so you of all people should understand that. It has nothing to do with the way I feel about her" He shouted.

"What I understand Malfoy is that you are still the spineless little snake you've always been. As for traditional, stuff tradition!" She spat at him before turning on her heels and walking away. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. The nerve of him, making out as though her best friend was too beneath him. As she made her way along Diagon Alley she didn't once look back to see if he was still there not wanting to ever have anything to do with him. If she had turned back, she would have seen a very curious Rita Skeeter sitting at the Café across from Havishams.

################################################## #######

Hermione had been having a good day. Apart from the initial self-pity she had allowed herself to feel for exactly two days, she had surprised herself by sweeping it all under the rug. Yes she had once again lost a man she felt very strongly about, but that was life and she was only twenty five years old. So she had thrown herself into her work, even managing to see her friends. Although the pain was still there she refused to be ruled by it. Having arrived home on Christmas Eve, she'd placed the Arcana Musicale in her bedroom drawer, deciding to leave it there until she was ready. Today she had arrived at work with a slight spring in her step, looking forward to bringing in the New Year with close friends who she considered her family. Once she had seen all of her clients she'd made her way to the common lounge for lunch, grabbing a copy of The Prophet as she did so. In the past few months Rita Skeeter had lost interest in Hermione, so she had no problems with reading the newspaper. That was of course until she saw the photo on the front page and realised it was of Ginny and Draco seemingly having an argument. Her mouth went dry as she read the headline, speculating whether it would be impolite to hex Ginny on New Year's Eve.

**Trouble in paradise? The inside story of another Weasely marriage headed for the skids.  
**

Hermione did not know if she wanted to continue reading, it was only going to be more lies from that woman anyway. However curiosity got the better of her.

**Those who know Ginny Weasely know she is married to our proud saviour, Harry Potter. During the second wizarding War Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, making it a safer place for all of us. Shortly after, he married his Hogwarts sweet heart Ginny Weasely, who it seems, has done the dirty on him and is carrying on an affair with none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco is heir to a vast fortune and to Malfoy Industries, so it is no wonder the red head has taken a fancy to him. However as I personally witnessed from where I sat at my favourite café, it seems that the affair is no longer in progress. Ginny Weasely called the handsome Malfoy a coward multiple times which one can only deduce was because he had ended the affair. After such a blatant attack on his man hood will Harry Potter stay with his scarlet woman? Stay tuned as I chronicle the rise and fall of the Potters.**

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh out loud or cry. Rita Skeeter had succeeded in once again turning the facts into some kind of sordid scandal missing the truth completely. She knew exactly what they had been arguing about and was irked that Ginny would go against her word and actually confront him, in public. Rubbing her eyes against the mental strain she was feeling, a sudden thought entered her mind. If she had seen the story that would mean so had Harry and Ron. It wasn't that they would actually believe the rubbish printed, it was more the fact that Ginny HAD spoken to Draco, and HAD argued with him which could be seen plainly in the moving photo. Her appetite lost, she ran out of the common lounge heading to her office so she could lock up for the day and apparate to Ginny's house. Giving instructions to her administration team, she took a deep breath to try to get rid of her nerves, before apparating to the house.

Arriving outside she made her way slowly up the garden path towards the front door, her face a mask in case anyone was looking.

Before she could even knock Harry swung the door opened, his hair a mess.

"Afternoon Harry" She greeted brightly.

"Hey Hermione, did you read the article?" He sighed.

"Yes I did. Is Ginny home?" She asked in a neutral tone.

"Come in Hermione" Ginny called from inside.

Ignoring Harry she made her way to the lounge room where Ginny sat on the couch, no evidence of distress anywhere.

"I read the article" Hermione said, shooting her a dark look.

"Yes, a total misunderstanding obviously" Ginny smiled.

Hermione felt a strong need to pull out her wand on her friend; her attitude was really grinding on her nerves.

"Malfoy issued a statement earlier" Harry explained, sitting down next to his wife.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes, he explained that we were arguing over past issues. It's no secret there's no love lost between us" Ginny enlightened her.

Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about it now. On one hand her friend had defied her by attacking her ex-lover in the street, but on the other nothing had really happened.

"I was relieved Malfoy came forward with his explanation before I talked to Ginny. All kinds of ideas were swimming in my head" Harry chuckled.

"Mine too" Hermione laughed haughtily, still shooting daggers at Ginny.

"He sued The Prophet for a total retraction too" Ginny revealed.

Hermione nodded, her emotions in a jumble, not really having anything to say. It seemed Draco moved quickly.

"Did you want a cuppa, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes thanks" She replied.

Hermione waited until she could hear him in the kitchen before rounding on Ginny.

"How could you?!" She whispered furiously.

"I'm really sorry Hermione but some things had to be said" Ginny whispered back.

"Nothing needed to be said Ginny. This whole incident has just created even more lies!" Hermione argued.

"He's made his choice Hermione, there won't be a need to lie any further" Ginny hissed.

"There was never a question of choice Ginny"

"You sound exactly like him Hermione" Ginny sighed.

Hermione didn't reply because she had no response to that. She really didn't want to argue with her friend anymore and not over something that was done and dusted.

"What time are you arriving at the burrow tonight?" Harry questioned her as he re-entered the room and gave her a mug.

"I'll be there for dinner" She smiled warmly.

###########################################

The party at the burrow was in full swing by the time Hermione arrived, carrying a bottle of wine she'd picked up earlier.

"Hello Hermione" Fred greeted her warmly, bringing her in for a tight hug.

"How much have you had to drink Fred?" She laughed.

"Not nearly enough, is that for me?" He pointed to the bottle.

"I brought it for everyone" She shook her head.

"Pity, well come on let's not keep everyone waiting" He threw an arm around her shoulders and directed her out the back into the garden.

Hermione was impressed by the giant marquee which had been set up for the party, white candles lighting up the entire area. She was suddenly thrust back to Bill and Fluer's wedding, remembering how beautifully the Weasely's had adorned the area then.

"Glad you could make it Hermione" Molly gushed, giving her a hug.

"You didn't give me a choice" Hermione joked.

"Well I couldn't have you miss another family gathering. Come on let's find you somewhere to sit" Molly gestured for her to follow as she made her way into the Marquee.

It seemed Molly's interpretation of family was very generous, as Hermione realised that almost everyone she knew was in attendance. Making her way around the guests she greeted each one before noticing Ron and Harry sitting at one of the many tables. Excusing herself from Dean Thomas, she made her way over to them.

"Happy new year guys" She beamed.

"It's not midnight yet" Ron pointed out.

"Come off it Ron," Harry laughed, gesturing to Hermione to take a seat.

"Where are the girls?" She asked.

"Ginny wanted to show Victoria her Quidittich collection" Harry said.

"Yes because we all now Victoria loves Quidittich" Ron mocked.

"At least they're bonding" She pointed out, a sliver of jealously in the pit of her stomach.

"So let's open that bottle shall we?" Harry offered, materialising three wine glasses.

"I warn you, it's not top shelf" She smiled, pouring them all a glass.

"You have to know by now Mione none of us are what you would consider top shelf" Ron chuckled.

"Speak for yourself Ron, I happen to think I'm the best of the best" She threw back in mock offence.

"Yeah Ron, what are you talking about?" Harry joined in.

"Come off it you two" Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed bantering with her two best friends like in the old days, when they had been all they had. She remembered thinking all those years ago while on the run, how she could never imagine a life without either of them in it. Through all the fights they had had, (like in third year when Ron and Harry had stopped speaking to each other during the Triwizard Cup) or the dangerous situations they found themselves in (too many to mention), it had always been the three of them. As the war ended, their perspectives had obviously changed; marriage and work had all slowly drifted them apart. Hermione was suddenly very glad the divorce had not shattered the trio's friendship; it could have easily turned ugly.

"Deep in thought again?" Harry smirked, interrupting her reminiscence.

"I was just thinking how great it is to get together" She answered truthfully.

"I kind of miss the action and excitement though" Ron shook his head.

"What excitement, do you mean having to look over our back constantly in case there's someone there wanting to kill us?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah, remember the rush we used to get?" Ron laughed.

"I couldn't disagree more Ron. It's nice to be able to walk around without some curse or prophesy hanging over my head" Harry disagreed.

"I do miss Hogwarts though" Hermione sighed.

"Remember when…"

Ron began to regale them with stories from their childhood, each reliving the tumultuous years at Hogwarts.

Two bottles of wine later they were finally joined by Ginny and Victoria putting an end to the nostalgia.

"You look nice Hermione" Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself" Hermione replied with a cheeky grin.

"Did you enjoy your education in Quidittich?" Ron asked Victoria.

"It was very illuminating" She lied, giving him a playful elbow in the ribs.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Harry abruptly asked, looking straight past Hermione.

She tensed immediately, her mind racing as she tried to remain calm. Perhaps she'd misheard him, plenty of wizarding names sounded alike; one look at the others however dispelled that notion.

Ginny shot her an excited look as the others simply stared at Draco who clearly was somewhere behind Hermione. Refusing to turn around she gulped down the contents of her wine glass, her hands shaking as she prayed to every deity she knew that he would not see her.

"He's coming over" Ron muttered, wide eyed.

"Yes Hermione, Malfoy's coming over" Ginny repeated unnecessarily.

Harry shot Hermione a confused look, while she tried her best to avert her eyes.

She knew the moment he had arrived behind her; everyone had slowly started to look straight at her, all with confused expressions. Except Ron who she noted was staring at her in shock, clearly he had put two and two together.

"Granger, Can we talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

Draco sat in his father's office, his third drink in his hand as the guests started arriving downstairs. His thoughts were mainly on the two witches he knew would be among the guests his father had invited. He had managed to convince his father to delay the wedding until after New Year's, pointing out how rushed everything would be otherwise. It was only a stay of execution however; sooner or later a decision would have to be made. The office door swung opened, his mother interrupting his thoughts.

"Are you coming down soon?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, mother" He sighed, slowly getting up from the couch.

"It's New Year's Draco, at least try to attempt a smile" She smirked, interlinking his arm with hers as they made their way downstairs.

"So who are the lucky witches?" Draco asked more for conversation then actual curiosity.

"Astoria and Daphne Greengrass" Narcissa revealed.

"Sisters, isn't that a bit weird?" He asked incredulously.

"Really Draco, anyone would be proud to be your wife" She shrugged his concern off.

His mind unconsciously drifted to Hermione Granger, wondering if she would agree with his mother's statement.

Walking into the ballroom, he groaned inwardly as he saw how many people had already arrived, staring at him as though he were some kind of Hippogriff. The last thing he wanted was to be on display.

"Glad you could finally make it Son" Lucius drawled.

"It takes time to look this good" Draco mocked, grabbing a glass from the tray the house elf carried.

"The Greengrasses will be arriving shortly" Lucius stated.

"Fantastic, I'm going to mingle" Draco drawled, walking off into the crowd.

Greeting the many wizards he came across, Draco slowly made his way outside into a small courtyard, grateful to be away from everyone. He found himself hoping the girls would be delayed somehow, maybe a house fire.

"Brooding again Draco?" A female chuckle came from the door way.

"Pansy," Draco greeted, not bothering to turn around.

Pansy appeared next to him still chuckling as she leant over the banister with him.

"Thinking of jumping are we?"

"That would be very cowardly" He laughed.

Pansy had been one of his closest friends throughout his adult life, always able to bring a smile to his lips. Thankfully she had married early on in life or his father would have likely chosen her as Draco's bride.

"So when is the big auction taking place?" She smirked.

"I don't know which one do you think I should choose?" He asked.

"Well Daphne is much younger, but Astoria does have wonderful legs"

"Fantastic, I'm choosing my future wife based on her legs" He shook his head.

"Could be worse, Lucius could have chosen some ugly troll"

"I guess" Draco conceded.

"So why are you going along with it?" She asked suddenly.

"Amazing how many people have asked that question, all from wizarding families who already know the answer" He replied.

"You do have a choice Draco, just because daddy tells you to jump doesn't mean you have to" She sighed.

"It's not just about his wishes, Pans. There's the entire family not to mention what the Lestranges would think"

"So what, most of them are locked up in Azkaban any way and those who would have really cared are dead" She shrugged.

"I would lose everything" He pointed out.

"But would it be worth it for her?" She surprised him by asking.

"What is it that you know?" He stood back, staring at her.

"Well I know you brought an Arcana Musicale from my grandfather's shop" She began.

"That doesn't mean anything" He arched an eyebrow.

"On its own no, but then your mother is such good friends with mine and has been known to share her anxieties from time to time" Pansy eyed him carefully.

As far as he knew, his mother didn't know anything about Hermione unless of course his father had opened his big mouth.

"I repeat what is it that you know?"

"I know you were seeing Hermione Granger for a while" She confessed.

It was a testament to his mother's friendship with Mrs Parkinson that she had felt comfortable enough admitting that her son was consorting with a mud blood. Draco wondered if his father knew about it.

"Seeing is a bit of a stretch" He cleared his throat.

"Come on we've been friends since birth and you've never given me a memory store" She rolled her eyes.

"It was a parting gift" He countered.

"A very expensive parting gift"

Draco let out a sigh of frustration while she continued to stare at him, waiting for him to reply.

"So what do you think about me playing around with her, as I recall there was no love lost between you two" He shot back.

"You mean the names we used to call each other, or the few hexs we threw at each other?" She grinned.

"My point exactly"

"It isn't' my place to judge her or you Draco. We all saw what you were like when you were with her. Ok when you were shagging her" She threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"What are you saying, that I should waltz back inside and tell my father I can't marry Astoria or Daphne but that I'm going to continue shagging Granger?" He asked cynically.

"It depends, is that all she is to you a shag?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Pans, I won't lie and say I don't have strong feelings for her but don't ask me if I actually love her" He sighed heavily.

"Shouldn't you give yourself the chance to find out?" She asked softly.

"I'm their only child Pansy, who will they turn to if I walk away?" He muttered.

"That's my point Draco, you are Lucius's only son he'll have to come around sooner or later" She argued.

Draco felt the need to laugh at the idea of his father suddenly turning around and welcoming Hermione into his family.

"Or is this about your prejudices?"

"What?!" He cried taken aback by her question.

"Are you ashamed of her?" She clarified.

"Of course I'm not; she's the brightest witch I've ever known. She knows more about magic then most pureblood wizards who have been raised in this world. If anything she should be ashamed to be with me, an ex-death eater" He heaved a sigh.

Pansy placed her hand on his shoulders, making sure he was looking at her before she spoke again.

"I'm really sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Draco Malfoy but you are definitely in love with a muggle" She grinned cheekily.

Draco remained silent, there was no use in arguing with her plus he also knew that what she'd said was the truth. He couldn't really bring himself to admit he was in love with Hermione; the concept was too foreign to him. He did know however how much his insides hurt whenever his mind drifted to her or something they had done together, visions of her in his arms tearing at his soul.

Pansy burst into laughter all of a sudden almost keeling over as she tried desperately to steady herself.

"May I ask what's so damn funny?" He sneered.

"Just think if I could travel back in time and tell a seventeen year old Draco that one day he would be in love with Hermione Granger" She squealed, holding on to her stomach.

"Hilarious" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you have to admit how funny this is" She wheezed, steadying her emotions.

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well you can do nothing and spend the rest of your life miserable, or you can as you so eloquently put it, waltz back in there and take charge of your life for once" She said.

It took him only a few minutes to make his decision.

Taking one last gulp from the glass he'd been nursing, he handed it over to Pansy, his hands shaking.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this" He managed with a tight smile.

"There's over a hundred people here Draco, he's not about to create a scandal in front of them" She dismissed his nerves.

"What if she doesn't want me?" He asked unexpectedly, stopping mere inches from the door.

"Then at least you tried, Lucius would take you back, you could always pretend you were drunk" She smiled.

He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before re-entering the ball room ready to destroy his father's life.

He eventually found Lucius deep in conversation with none other than Alfred Greengrass, his facial expression changing at once when he saw Draco.

"Here he is, Draco you know Alfred" Lucius introduced.

"Good evening Mr Greengrass" Draco greeted quickly before turning his attention to his father. "Can I have a quick word?"

Lucius probably believed that his son had already come to a decision regarding the girls because nothing in his face hinted that he knew anything was wrong.

"Of course, please excuse me Alfred" Lucius apologised, before following his son through the crowd and into the library.

"Which one is it?" Lucius asked once the door had been shut.

Draco muttered a few silencing charms before he plucked up the courage to speak to his father. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the silencing charms.

"What's going on?" He asked softly, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I've decided I will not marry either of them" Draco declared.

"Have you lost your mind?" Lucius bellowed, grateful now for the silencing charms.

"No quite the opposite" Draco squared his shoulders, intent on not letting his father control him.

"Is this about that mud blood?" Lucius asked, his fists clenching.

"If you must know yes, and I would appreciate it if you didn't call her that" Draco swallowed harshly.

"Do you realise what you are doing?" Lucius shook his cane in the air. "You are turning your back on our family Draco for someone who is beneath you in every way"

"I'm not going to have some prejudicial argument with you Father. I simply came to tell you my decision" Draco said calmly.

"I can stop you "Lucius threatened.

"Are you saying you'd use an unforgivable curse on your own son, sounds familiar doesn't it?" Draco countered, relishing the shocked look on his father's face at his reference of Voldemort.

"If you defy me Draco don't expect anything from me" Lucius hissed.

"I've prepared myself for that" Draco nodded.

"Do you know what this will do to your mother?" Lucius changed tactic.

"It is you who will hurt her father" Draco sighed, lifting the silencing charms as he made his way to the door.

Putting a hand on the door knob he stopped and looked at his father one last time.

"I love her "He whispered shocked by his own admission.

He closed the door behind him; breathing heavily as he walked passed the ballroom averting his eyes, heading straight outside. Exhaling once outside he found himself at a loss for what to do now. Was he simply going to land in her lounge room (if she hadn't changed the wards) on New Year's Eve and dump this all on her? What if she told him she didn't want a pauper or worse that she had already moved on? Pansy's words halted his sporadic thoughts. In the worst case scenario he could return and plead insanity with his father, marry a Greengrass and move on. Closing his eyes he thought of Hermione's lounge room, feeling a light pull on his stomach as he disappeared from the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

He knew she wasn't home the minute he arrived, for one the entire flat was shrouded in darkness. Sighing he used his wand to cast a lumos , stalking around her flat trying to find any scrap of evidence which would give him an idea as to her whereabouts. After finding nothing he gave up and sat down on her couch intending on waiting for her to arrive home. As an hour went by he gave up on this too, his mind turning to where she could be. Then it dawned on him where she was making him wonder how stupid he was not to have thought of it earlier. She had missed Christmas at the burrow, it only made sense that she would be there now. This of course presented an obstacle to Draco actually getting to speak with her. Not only did he not know how he would be received by her but he knew getting through a wall of Weasely's was going to prove difficult, if his encounter with the youngest one was anything to go by.

Taking a deep breath he chastised himself for his cowardice, he had just taken his father head on what were a couple of red head's compared to Lucius Malfoy? Before he could change his mind he thought about where he thought the burrow was, hoping he got it right as once again he apparated.

Landing in a field of what looked to be reeves, He instinctively dropped to his knees, surveying his surroundings with care. Below him was the Weasely's house which was every inch as dilapidated as his father used to tell him it was. A huge Marquee was set up behind it and he could just make out the guests mingling under hundreds of candles. Summoning up the little courage he had left, he got up and made his way to the burrow's front door, glad there were no wards set up against him.

Fred Weasely answered looking slightly drunk.

"I need to come in" Draco said without preamble.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea" Fred hesitated, looking nervously around.

"You know that application for funding you made?" Draco asked, glad he had a bargaining chip up his sleeve. He may not be in his father's good graces anymore but he was still head of Malfoy Industries at this point in time.

"Yeah" Fred nodded, confused.

Draco took out his wand, waving it in the air quickly. A large parchment materialised out of thin air, Draco grabbed the quill which accompanied it and put his signature to the parchment. Once finished he rolled the parchment up, handing it to Fred.

"Consider it done" Draco revealed, still holding the parchment in his hand as Fred attempted to collect it.

"On the condition I'm allowed to enter" He smirked.

"On the proviso that you're not here to cause trouble" Fred answered.

"I promise you that isn't why I'm here" Draco asserted, letting go of the parchment.

"Head on in everyone's out back, enjoy yourself" Fred said mischievously.

Draco cleared his throat as he reached the marquee, curious glances everywhere he went some hostile, he found himself preferring his father's guest's ogling to this. Sighing he was about to give up when he spotted Potter sitting in a far corner. Next to him was the Weasel and a brunette who Draco did not know, and in front of them with her back to him, was Hermione. Draco saw the recognition in Potter's face, he might as well do what he'd come to do. Approaching the table slowly he gauged all their reactions, to say they were shocked to see him would have been an understatement. The only one who refused to look at him was her, keeping her back to him in what Draco hoped was nerves. Stopping right behind her he refrained from touching her, the others were already looking at her with confusion, except the weasel that was shooting him daggers. He didn't feel the need to provoke anyone further.

"Granger can we talk?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my followers and reviewers, by the way this is not the end of the story still a bit to go.**

Hermione felt as though she was going to be sick, as a wave of nausea coursed through her. Everyone was silent, waiting for her to explain what was going on. It seemed as though time stood still whilst she worked up the courage to reply to the man who stood silently behind her.

Taking in a deep breath, she did the only thing she could do under the circumstances, she pushed back her chair.

"Alright Draco" She said with more calm then she felt.

Not bothering to explain to her friends who she was sure were going insane with curiosity, she followed Draco away from the Marquee.

Her nerves were erratic as all manner of wild delusions flooded her mind. What on earth was he doing here or more importantly what on earth was he doing showing up here to talk to her in front of her oblivious friends? If she'd been irked by Ginny's behaviour, this took the cake.

"I'm sorry for interrupting "Draco apologised, coming to a standstill some metres from the burrow.

"I'm going to have to explain everything to them now" She spat at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know, look I came here" He began.

"No, you don't know Draco, it'll be a miracle if they ever speak to me again" She seethed.

"Will you just listen to what I have to say?" He raised his voice angrily.

"Fine go ahead, tell me what is so important it couldn't wait until another appropriate time?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I love you" He shouted at her.

She stared at him in complete shock, her arms falling to her side, her heart racing uncontrollably against her chest.

"What?" She breathed.

"I came here to tell you that I love you" He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You choose to come on New Year's Eve to tell me ' you love me'" She quoted, seething with anger once again.

"Was I supposed to owl you?!" He roared.

"What does it matter?" She yelled back.

"I don't think you actually realise what I'm saying here" He said quietly.

Hermione did not want to get her hopes up over this shock declaration. The fact remained he was still getting married, she had a sinking feeling he was on the verge of asking her to be his mistress.

"What are you saying?" She asked calmly.

"I told my father no" He revealed, eyeing her carefully.

Ok not what I was expecting, she thought. This was not going at all according to what she had thought was going to happen.

"Told him no about what?" She asked carefully.

"I told him I wasn't going to marry the Greengrass girls" He said.

"The Greengrass girls, do purebloods practice polygamy?" She asked.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Can we focus please?"

"So what are you saying" She repeated her earlier question.

He took a step towards her gauging her response before gently grabbing hold of her hand.

"I told him I wouldn't marry ANY of the girls as I was in love with you" He whispered.

That did it.

Her mouth went dry.

Her Body began to shake.

All thought gone as she suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

Her mind did not allow her to believe anything that had happened in the past few minutes. Maybe she'd passed out at the table and this was some kind of lucid dream brought on by alcohol.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He whispered coming closer until he was mere inches away from her face.

"You chose me?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes" He nodded leaning in so he could whisper into her ear. "I took a chance"

She felt her insides melt at those words.

Closing her eyes she decided to do what he had told her to do when they'd first started this, take a chance. After all hadn't he just taken a huge chance on her? Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in as she captured his lips, moaning as he pulled her into a tighter embrace. She had forgotten how good this felt, having him moulded to her, plundering her mouth with such ruthlessness that she began to ache.

"AHEM" Someone cleared their throat.

Draco pulled away instinctively and was about to move away from Hermione when she caught hold of his hand, preventing him.

Ginny stood there looking down at their hands, a huge grin on her face.

"Are you coming back before the others have an embolism?" She asked.

"We'll be right there" Hermione answered, squeezing his hand.

"Don't be too long it's almost midnight" Ginny called out, walking away.

"I should go" Draco sighed.

"You don't have to" She shook her head, not willing to let him go.

"Potter and Weasel aren't going to be too happy to have me at their table, Hermione" He argued.

"They'll get used to it, come on" She tugged gently at his hand, urging him to follow her as she made her way back to the party.

"If they draw wands I'll have to defend myself" He warned.

Hermione only shook her head in response.

The others were still seated at the table, their eyes growing into saucers when they saw Hermione not only return with Draco, but holding hands with him as well.

"You all know Draco" She said coolly, gesturing for Draco to take a seat next to her.

Ron looked as though he would self-combust at any moment, his eyes shifting between Hermione and Draco at rapid speed. Harry looked openly shocked but managed to contain it, whilst Victoria seemed at a loss to what was going on.

"So what are everyone's new year resolutions?" Ginny broke the silence.

"I don't usually make one, what's your resolution?" Hermione joined in, grateful for the distraction.

"I hadn't really thought of one yet" Ginny admitted, glancing at her husband and brother who had yet to utter one word.

"Come on guys can't I bring a guy to dinner?" Hermione huffed.

"He's not just some guy" Ron bit out.

"You're right Ron he's not just some guy, he's a very important guy" She ground out.

"I'm Victoria by the way" Victoria cut in, introducing herself to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy" He returned, glad at least someone was acknowledging him.

"So how long has this being going on for?" Ron continued ignoring the look Victoria shot him.

"That's none of your business Weasely" Draco scoffed.

"I think as her friends, it is our business ferret" Ron shot back.

"Calm down everyone, it's almost midnight for Godric's sake" Harry interrupted, shaking his head.

"You're right sorry" Ron sighed, realising now was not the time for this discussion.

Hermione was extremely grateful to Harry for his intervention though she knew him too well to take it for his acceptance. Underneath the calm exterior he was seething, for he knew that not only had Hermione lied to him but so had his wife.

Hermione spent the rest of the party in a semi state of exhilaration and fear. Exhilaration because Draco had chosen her, fear because she knew that she would have to face her friends in the days to come.

"Are you tired?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"A little, but it's only a few minutes to midnight" She shrugged.

"We can go back to my place" He suggested huskily.

"Just wait until midnight" She playfully elbowed him.

"Here it comes!" Ginny squealed in excitement, standing up to greet in the New Year.

Hermione followed her lead, pushing her chair in as she waited for the New Year to begin. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her, uncaring what the others thought. Hermione lent into his embrace enjoying the warmth his body gave her.

10 9 8...

As soon as the last number had been called out, Draco swung her around capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione deepened the kiss, loving the feel of his lips against hers once again.

"Shall we?" Draco asked against her lips.

She nodded, immediately apparating them away from the burrow.

##########################################

Narcissa kept an impassive expression plastered to her face throughout the entire party, if it was one thing she was good at it was the ability to control her emotions. She'd seen Draco approach her husband, and then proceed out of the ballroom, her curiosity piqued. She had also noticed her husband return alone, anger etched into every grain of his body as he walked back to Alfred Greengrass. She'd known at that moment that Draco had walked away. It was a testament to her upbringing that she did not miss a beat in her duties as hostess, holding conversations with her guests. Lucius never once made contact with her choosing to go through the motions as she did. Alfred had left with his daughters earlier on sparking an avalanche of questions from some of the guests. She simply replied that perhaps he'd changed his mind, waving the whole thing off as though none of it mattered. It wasn't until the last guest left, that she finally allowed the emotions to take over. Walking straight into her husband's office, she rounded on him.

"What happened?" She asked angrily.

"Your son decided a mud blood was more important than family" Lucius revealed, toying with his cane.

"You assured me she meant nothing to him!" She raged at him for no better reason then he was there.

"He'll come back Narcissa" He said firmly.

"What are you going to do?" She gasped.

"Salazar, why do my own family think I'm capable of such monstrous crimes against my own blood?" He roared, reading her mind.

"I'm sorry Lucius" She whispered, an inch away from crying.

"He'll be back when he realises what it's like to be poor Narcissa. The boy has always had everything handed to him, how long do you think he'll last out in the world?" He explained.

"I don't know Lucius" She rubbed her temples, not comforted at all.

"Potter can't stand him neither can her ex-husband, just think about the warm reception he'll get in that circle" Lucius barked.

"They'll accept him eventually" She sighed.

She didn't know Harry Potter at all well but ever since he'd testified on her behalf at The Ministry Trials she had held him in high esteem. She knew he would eventually come around and accept her son; it was the Wizard he was.

"The point is he'll come crawling back within the month then he'll marry who I say and we can all look back at this as some hiccup in the road"

She simply nodded at him. There was no point in arguing with him any longer, she would have to somehow come to terms with the fact that whilst Lucius lived, she had lost her son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again thank you everyone who has reviewed or is following this story.**

Harry sat in the lounge room of his modest home, calmly awaiting his best friend's arrival. Ron sat opposite him fidgeting with his pants, whilst Ginny , clearly annoyed, sat on the single sofa.

"I really don't see why we have to do this" Ginny huffed.

"Hermione requested us here today Ginny" Harry pointed out.

"Only because she knows what you two are like!" She argued.

"How would you feel if I hadn't told you about Victoria?" Ron asked.

"That's different and you know it. Hermione wasn't seeing him seriously there was nothing to tell" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Looked serious to me" Ron argued back.

"Well now it is" She shook her head, "You look me in the eye Ronald and tell me this has nothing to do with the fact that it's Draco Malfoy"

"Of course it has to do with that!" Ron shouted.

"Calm down both of you" Harry roared, fed up with their behaviour.

"All I'm saying is she should have told us as her friends" Ron sighed.

"We both know you two aren't just friends anymore Ronald, you're ex's so forgive me if it sounds to me to be a case of sour grapes"

Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Harry's angry too"

"That's because we blatantly lied to him over The Prophet article" She said quietly, shooting her husband a grimace.

"Look at that situation, clearly you weren't his biggest fan" Ron trudged on.

"You do realise what he's done for her, don't you?" Ginny asked, directing the question to both men.

Harry looked at her blankly not really understanding what she was getting at. Ron who had had a lot to say only moments previously waited in silence.

"He's turned his back on his family, Malfoy Industries and let's not forget a lot of money" She told them.

Harry sighed, his wife always knew what to say to him to make him feel like he'd been acting like a complete fool.

"He gave us the funding for the new stock" Ron revealed, feeling a little chastised.

"All I'm asking is that we act like her friends and not like the Wizengamot. Think of him as a complete stranger if you must" She pleaded.

"Fine" Ron huffed.

Harry nodded.

As if on cue the fireplace erupted, Hermione stepping out a moment later, a weary look on her face.

"Hi everyone" She greeted.

"Hey Hermione, how was your weekend?" Ginny asked brightly.

"It was fine" Hermione replied quietly.

"So where do you want to start?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked, averting her gaze from Ron.

"Are you happy?" Ron suddenly asked, shocking everyone present.

Hermione turned to look at him just as shocked as the other two, clearly she'd been under the impression he'd be the most difficult.

"Yes, Ron. I'm very happy" She whispered.

"That's all we need to hear then. Now who's up for lunch I'm starving?" Ron asked, rising abruptly from the couch.

They all stared at him with mouths a jar, each one wondering if someone had cast an Imperio on him.

"I am a little hungry, let me prepare some food" Ginny was the first to recover.

"I'll lend you a hand" Ron suspiciously offered.

Harry and Hermione both watch him as he followed Ginny.

"Is he drunk?" Hermione asked Harry.

"He didn't appear to be" Harry chuckled.

"I was expecting the worst" She laughed.

"We do care about you Mione. Even though you chose to keep this from us we still care" Harry said softly.

"I'm sorry about the article.."

"It's ok Mione, water under the bridge. Now when do we get to visit the Manor?" Harry grinned cheekily.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she burst into laughter. No matter how much they had been through together, her friends always seemed to surprise her.

################################################## ###

"I'm not doing it!" Draco bellowed, walking out of the kitchen in a huff.

"You're being childish" Hermione rolled her eyes, following him.

"No, I simply refuse to sit in a room full of people who despise me" He shot back.

"It's just lunch" She said annoyed.

"Yes, lunch at the burrow with people I tried to off" He sneered, collapsing on his couch.

"Will you be bringing that up?" She grinned.

"That is not funny Granger"

"Oh so it's Granger now is it?" She continued to grin, slowly sitting on his lap.

"How would you feel if I invited you to the manor and you were surrounded by people who would have killed you the first chance they got?" He asked sullenly.

"Well I wouldn't like it but I would still go for you" She battered her eyelids.

"Stop with the emotional blackmail" He groaned.

"Please just do this lunch for me, I swear no one will say anything about the past" She pulled a sad face.

"I finally see how you had Potter and the Weasel wrapped around your …ouch" He yelped, rubbing the area where she'd elbowed him.

"Fine don't come, but don't you dare blame me when you're sitting at home doing nothing" She sulked, getting off him quickly.

"Alright, I'll go" He sighed heavily. "But if anyone calls me a ferret…"

"They won't, now come on we're already late" She interrupted, holding out her hand to him.

Groaning as loudly as he could so she knew how much he was against this, he took her hand allowing her to lift him off the couch.

"Come one grumpy bum" She smirked, apparating them both to the burrow before he could retort.

Draco stopped himself groaning again when he laid eyes on the burrow. There was no getting out of this.

Fred opened the door for them, smiling widely. Draco felt the urge to ask him whether he was the official doorman.

"Good morning Hermione, Ferret" Fred greeted.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Morning Fred" She greeted ignoring Draco.

Draco stalked in behind her, shooting daggers at the red head as he did so. He knew this was a bad idea from the moment she'd blind sighted him.

He felt even more uncomfortable when they walked into what looked to be a cramped dining area, everyone turning to ogle them.

The matriarch was the first one to wander over, smiling at him as though she'd known him her entire life.

"So nice you could make it Draco" She beamed, giving him an uncomfortable hug.

"My pleasure" He replied, it might not be his pleasure but he had been raised with manners.

"Thank you for inviting us Molly" Hermione smiled warmly.

Draco had the distinct feeling the two women had a very close relationship judging by the way they looked at each other.

"Of course dear" Molly replied, gesturing for her to sit down.

Draco sat next to Hermione and by default across from Potter.

"How's everything with you Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Fantastic, how are you?" Draco drawled he'd always been uncomfortable with small talk.

"Usual" Harry shrugged.

Draco did not know if the other man's intention was to make the situation more awkward then it had to be, but he accomplished it well.

"So Hermione are you attending the Ministry Ball?" Ginny asked.

Draco stiffened at that, he did not relish attending an event his mother had planned where he was sure his father would be present also.

"Yes, we're hoping for a donation for St Mungos this year" Hermione nodded, oblivious to his discomfort.

"I'm sure the Witches' Society will deliver, who is the president this year?" Ginny asked.

"My mother" Draco drawled, noticing the way everyone squirmed, even Hermione appeared shocked.

"So about that little hiccup we had at The Ministry the other day…" Arthur began telling them all about the exploding book that had caused quite a stir in the Department of Records.

Though Draco was not at all interested in the conversation that was taking place, he still appreciated the gesture. For the rest of the afternoon he found himself watching Hermione closely as she interacted with her friends, loving the way she seemed to let go with them. In that moment he decided to try and take a page out of her book, what did it really matter what he had done in the past if she was willing to let him become part of her future.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione looked in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time, groaning at the state she was in. No matter what she did to her hair, it seemed to have a life of its own. The fact that she was due to attend the Ministry Ball very soon did not help her nerves at all.

"You look beautiful Hermione" Draco breathed, appearing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"No, I look absolutely horrid" She argued, waving her wand once again to get her hair to behave.

"Would you just relax? It's just a fund raising ball" He rolled his eyes, moving away from her.

"Of course you would say that, you always look good" She huffed, dismissing him.

"Is this because we'll be sitting with Pansy?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, it has nothing to do with her whatsoever" She scoffed. Of course it had everything to do with her.

"Remember that little speech you gave me about doing things you don't want to do for the person you love?" He smirked.

"I'm not against going, I just don't want to attend the ball looking like a trollop" She sighed. The whole thing would have been easier if they were sitting with her friends, but she wasn't about to admit to it.

"Pansy isn't judgemental you know" He said.

She was tempted to bring up the many times the pureblood had turned her nose up at Hermione and called her mud blood among other titles, but decided it was probably not the time to do so.

"Ok I'm ready" she sighed, having given up on her hair.

"You really do look beautiful" He whispered, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before apparating to The Ministry.

Hermione's heart rate went up erratically as she held onto Draco's hands, wincing as the cameras began to flash. This would be their first public appearance together; no one outside their inner circle had known anything until now. Not to mention that it would become very obvious to all that Draco had fallen foul of his parents when the hostess of the ball did not acknowledge him.

Draco led them through the crowd, shielding her from the onslaught of questions until they had made it inside.

"That wasn't so terrible, was it?" Draco smirked.

"Rita Skeeter must be thinking all her Christmas's have arrived" She laughed.

"Ready?" he asked, holding onto her hand.

"No, but we might as well get this over with" She sighed.

"I did that awkward lunch for you" he pointed out.

"Yes in the privacy of the burrow, not in full view of the public" She smiled, nodding for him to take the lead.

As they made their way towards the tables, she took in her surroundings for the first time. It seemed the Witches Society had outdone themselves; the entire ballroom was filled with beautiful lanterns, the tables decked out to the nines with a red and black theme. I can see where Draco gets his good taste from, she thought.

"The Prodigal Wizard has finally arrived" Pansy beamed looking every inch a goddess as she rose regally to greet them.

If Hermione had felt like a trollop before, she now felt like a Dementor, compared to this woman.

"You look wonderful Pans, where's that husband of yours?" Draco asked, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Blaise has gone to the loo" She replied, turning her attention to Hermione.

"You remember Hermione" Draco introduced, wrapping a protective arm around Hermione's waist.

"Yes I do, how have you been Hermione?" Pansy smiled no trace of malice in her features as she held out her hand.

"Fine thank you" Hermione answered awkwardly feeling out of her depth as she shook Pansy's hand.

She had never perceived the pure bloods as anyway superior to her and had often turned her nose up at what she saw was their inflated egos. However she had never actually been in the presence of these purebloods without hexs involved, and found the entire situation very different. Suddenly every insult they had ever thrown at her made sense somehow.

"Well come on have a seat" Pansy instructed, sitting down gracefully.

It appeared to Hermione that every movement the woman made was designed to make her feel more and more like some house elf.

"Have you seen your parents yet?" Pansy asked.

"Not as yet no" He answered casually.

"Look who's finally decided to show his ugly face" Blaise laughed, sitting down next to his wife.

"I didn't realise you missed me so much" Draco smirked.

"Uh the Gryffindor princess you really don't do things by halves do you, Draco?" Blaise winked.

"Blaise" Draco warned.

"Uh the pure blood wizard from a rich family marries a pureblood witch from a rich family, how cliché" Hermione smirked.

"I see she has a sense of humour" Blaise laughed.

"Blaise's family isn't as filthy rich as mine. He got very lucky" Pansy joined in, wrapping an arm around her husband's shoulder.

Hermione enjoyed witnessing what seemed like a couple genuinely in love, she had been under the perception that all pure blood marriages were arranged and loveless.

"How is Potter by the way, I haven't spoken to him well since Hogwarts?" Blaise asked with a hint of cheekiness.

"He's fine Blaise" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious it's such a shame we haven't all caught up in all this time" Blaise continued.

"I'm sure you're filled with regret" Draco drawled.

"Have you seen him lately Draco, sat down for a pint with him?"

"Cut it out Blaise" Draco scoffed.

"Yes Blaise you're being such a bore" Pansy winked at Hermione to let her know that this was the usual behaviour of her husband and not to take it too seriously.

"Harry is attending the Ball tonight Blaise, if you want to catch up I'm sure Harry would love to share a pint with you" Hermione said innocently.

"I'll see how I'm travelling. So what in Salazar do you see in this wizard?" Blaise raised his eyebrows in mock confusion.

They all began to laugh; if circumstances hadn't been what they were Hermione would have been offended by the wizard's attitude. She found however that she actually liked him very much. Out of all the Slytherians at Hogwarts Hermione had never really interacted with him before; he had seemed as a kind of shadow one you didn't realise was there unless he spoke.

As the night wore on she was relieved to know that no matter who they had been in the past, there was a possibility for friendships to develop. Hermione found herself respecting Pansy in a way she would never have thought she would, the young witch had broken away from her family tradition and started her own fashion line with the full support of her husband. Hermione felt guilty that she had generalised these people in the past, it appeared they were not the only bigoted people.

Excusing herself after the second course, she made her way to the bathroom, ignoring the curious glances shot her way. Opening the door she could hear the tapping of high heels behind her and quickly stepped into a stall in case Rita Skeeter was chasing her for comment.

After a few minutes in which she realised the high heels were not going to leave anytime soon, she resigned herself to her fate. Preparing for the annoying beetle, she took a deep breath before opening the stall only to expel it harshly when she saw who had actually followed her inside.

Narcissa stood before her, looking every inch the pureblood queen so many professed her to be, an impassive look on her features.

"Good evening Mrs Malfoy" Hermione greeted carefully.

"Evening Ms Granger" She replied, still standing stoically in her way.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Hermione urged, slowly looking around in case this was some kind of ambush.

"Lucius wishes to see you tomorrow at the Manor, alone" Narcissa revealed, still impassive.

"What does he want?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"He wishes to discuss some matters, don't worry he won't be asking you to leave our son" Narcissa replied.

Hermione didn't really know what to say to that, what else could the head of the Malfoy family want?

"I'll see him tomorrow" She agreed.

"It would be best if Draco did not know of this"

"I don't like the idea of lying to him" Hermione warned.

"He would simply try to stop you" Narcissa shrugged.

"I promise not to say anything to him before I meet with Lucius" Hermione nodded.

"Thank you" Narcissa nodded, but no effort to move out of Hermione's way.

Hermione just stared back at her, wondering if this was some sort of pure blood etiquette ritual.

"How is Draco?" Narcissa finally asked.

"He's fine" Hermione replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm glad to hear it" Narcissa nodded, this time turning away from Hermione and exiting the bathroom.

Hermione had always thought of Narcissa as a cold heartless ice queen, she never seemed to show any emotion and even now she hadn't really showed any except for a slight change in her expression when she'd asked about her son. Sighing she walked out of the bathroom deciding not to say anything to Draco until she knew what was going on.

After finishing their meals, Hermione had left Draco's side to seek out Harry and Ginny, which she found sitting on the far end of the dance floor.

"Nice of you to come down and speak to us peasants" Ginny grinned, pulling up a chair for her.

"I do think it's my responsibility to see how the lesser half-lives" Hermione smirked.

"So how is it sitting with those two?" Ginny asked with curiosity.

"It's actually not too bad, Blaise wants to have a pint with Harry" She smiled, stopping herself from laughing when she caught sight of Harry's expression.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, masking his shock.

"I think he was trying to have a dig at Draco" Hermione shrugged.

"So it would be a bad idea to head over to your table and have a pint" Harry grinned mischievously.

"Oh, go on Harry it would be so funny to see their faces not to mention everyone else's" Ginny egged him on.

"I swear you people have been spending way too much time in Fred's presence" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As long as it's ok with you" Harry asked eagerly.

"Go on then" Hermione nodded.

"This is going to be so good!" Ginny squealed, watching her husband as he made his way to the Slytherians.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Harry arrive at the table and strike up a conversation with Blaise, who looked like a train had hit him. Draco and Pansy appeared just as shocked, the whole scene was hilarious.

Suddenly Blaise turned to look over at her and she quickly looked away, trying to contain her laughter.

Ginny wasn't as reserved.

"Oh my Godric that is hilarious, did you see their faces?" She squealed oblivious or uncaring that Blaise was still looking their way.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius sat in his office awaiting the arrival of the witch who had brain washed his son and destroyed everything. He had sent Narcissa away for the afternoon, not wanting his wife's emotions to get in the way of what had to be done. The documents which had been drawn up by his lawyer sat in front of him on the desk, a magical quill lying in wait.

He found himself thinking of the last time he had interacted with the muggle witch, during the war when the snatchers had brought Potter and her in. He remembered the way she had screamed when Bellatrix had tortured her, the way even he had cringed every time the mad witch etched another letter onto Granger's fore arm. No matter what anyone else thought, he was not a cold hearted killer and the sight of the torture had made his stomach churn. The return of Voldemort had at first seemed like a gift from the heavens, everything would once again return to the way it should have been. Purebloods given their rightful place in the Wizarding society but of course Lucius hadn't contended with the fact that the powerful wizard he had worshipped since he was a boy was in fact mad. The massacres he had witnessed had made it more and more obvious that Voldemort did not actually want what Lucius wanted and that even purebloods were at risk of being slaughtered alongside muggle borns. It seemed ironic to him now that he as head of a prestigious pureblood family had thrown in his lot with an insane half-blood wizard. But that was all behind him now, there was no use in regretting one's past after all.

Blinky the house elf appeared in the door way, her eyes downcast.

"Ms Hermione Granger is here sir" She announced.

"Show her in" Lucius ordered, rising from his seat.

Hermione Granger stepped inside the office, a defiant look on her young face as she held her head high, clearly wanting to show him that she was his equal.

"Thank you for agreeing to come today, Ms Granger, have a seat" He gestured to the provided chair opposite him.

She looked a little taken aback by his manners, but quickly sat down.

"I'm a little confused as to why I'm here" She admitted maintaining eye contact.

"I've asked you here today to sign a few documents..." He began.

"I won't leave him for money" Hermione interrupted.

"I'm not asking you to do that" He replied, a little irked that she had interrupted him. This was exactly what was wrong with the world today when a mud blood could disrespect a pure blood in his own home.

Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"As you know Draco is my only son and Heir, disinheriting him would mean the death of the Malfoy line" He stopped to see if she had anything to ask.

She simply nodded at him again.

"Therefore I have decided to allow him to keep what is his by birth right, including his position within the company. On the provision that you sign away all your legal rights to his fortune" Lucius revealed, watching for any reaction that would hint at how she would reply. He had decided to do this so that she wouldn't be able to touch his son's money but also in the hopes that she would refuse, revealing her for the gold digger he believed her to be.

"Done" She replied, remaining still.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her, confused by the speed with which she had agreed.

"You will be signing away your right to share anything that belongs to him including any property purchased with his name" He warned.

"I understand where do you want me to sign" She said, picking up the quill.

Lucius slid the papers across to her, watching her carefully as she signed every page.

"Was that all?" She asked, as though she hadn't just signed away her life.

"Yes" He replied gruffly.

"Then I best be on my way"

She rose from the chair, exiting through the doorway without a backward glance, leaving Lucius Malfoy to brood about the type of mud blood she was.

Pansy had witnessed much of her best friend's life as they grew up within elite wizarding society. She had seen him wield immense power over the other Slytherians at Hogwarts but had also seen his downward spiral as the war approached. Being young and clueless she hadn't realised that behind the mask he wore, Draco was actually dying a little inside every time he acted on the dark lord's orders, some of which she only knew of. At the time she had actually grown a little scared of him until his mask had dropped and they had both realised the terrible mistake they had made. Thankfully she had been too young to take the dark mark, that decision which at the time she would have taken willingly, would have sealed her fate forever. Even though the Parkinson's had joined Voldemort neither of her parents had taken the mark which served them well after the war, insuring that her family did not receive the same treatment as other known death eaters. She saw the way people still looked at Draco or Blaise as though they had never done anything to regret in their lives. It angered her that these same people had committed atrocities also but in the name of defeating the dark side, therefore it was ok. When she'd first heard that her best friend might be dating Hermione Granger she had instantly been repulsed by the idea. The girl had been an insufferable know it all during Hogwarts, placing herself on a pedestal as some kind of champion for the light. She had enjoyed taking the girl down a peg each time she laid eyes on her, relishing the sadness she had invoked. Of course she wasn't that person anymore but the idea of Granger and Draco getting together had seemed absurd at first. Then she had spoken to Draco, seeing firsthand the love he held for her, the way his eyes lit up when talking about her. After she'd had the chance to speak with her at the ball, she'd also realised that this Hermione Granger had also grown up. Her thoughts on the witch were confirmed further when her mother had revealed that Hermione had signed contract documents which Lucius had forced upon her. The idea that the witch was willing to swallow her pride so that her lover could have some kind of relationship with his family had filled Pansy with respect for her. Meeting Draco at his request outside her grandfather's shop, she'd also caught on to the fact that he was completely oblivious to all of it.

"So why am I here?" She asked, deciding to keep the information to herself.

"I wanted a woman's opinion" He fidgeted a little awkwardly.

"Don't you have a girlfriend for that?" She laughed.

"I didn't want her to know about this" He disclosed, giving her an odd look.

"What could you possibly want to hide from G...?" She stopped in midsentence a sudden shocking thought entering her mind. "Are we here to pick out an engagement ring?"

She stared at him as though he had grown two heads, just because she had warmed to the muggle witch did not mean she thought marrying so soon was a great idea.

"I know what you're thinking" He grinned.

"That you've lost your mind?" She shot back.

"Pansy, I love her therefore I see no reason to wait" He shrugged.

"I'll give you a few" She began. "How about the fact that it hasn't even been a year since her divorce from Weasely?"

"I don't intend on marrying her the day after I propose Pans" He shook his head.

"Well how about the fact that your family can't stand her, shouldn't you give them a bit more time to adjust?"

"You were the one who told me to turn my back on them" He pointed out, a little angry.

"Look, I have no right to interfere with your life Draco, so if this is what you really want then fine, I'll help you pick out a ring that will knock her socks off" She conceded.

"This is what I really want" He told her.

"Well let's go then, I doubt grandpa has ever sold a ring intended for a muggle born" She said cheekily, without malice.

Hermione was reading her fifth edition of wandless healing, when she was overcome with a wave of dizziness. It had come on so suddenly, she dropped the book, closing her eyes and holding onto her head in an effort to stop it. As quickly as it had come, it disappeared, leaving her breathless and with a mild head ache. Rising from the couch slowly she made her way to the kitchen, filling a glass with water. As she drank she wondered if the dizziness had been brought on by her sudden loss of appetite. She had missed lunch that day and had yet to eat anything of real substance. Placing the glass in the sink, she walked over to her bedroom, intending on taking a nap. In the last few days she had been overcome with nausea every time she ate just about anything, it was becoming a little annoying. Laying down she cast a quick darkening spell, plunging the room into darkness before closing her eyes. She had almost fallen asleep when she felt Draco slide in beside her, his arms encircling her waist and bringing her in closer to him.

"Everything alight Love?" He whispered into her ear.

"Just felt a little tired" She nodded.

She hadn't said anything about her upset stomach to him yet and didn't feel the need to now.

"Feel up to a little adventure tonight?" He asked, caressing her face with his knuckles.

"It doesn't involve more Slytherians does it?" She smirked.

"Just you and me" He promised.

"Alright, as long as I can have a nap" She smiled, closing her eyes.

"I'll come back tonight" He whispered, giving her a quick kiss before leaving her to sleep her tiredness away.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry couldn't really discern why Draco had asked to see him that afternoon. As far as he knew the two were not going to be friends any time soon, they both were trying for Hermione's sake but they still had a long way to go. Maybe that was it, maybe this was some kind of get together designed by her.

He put the thought out of his mind as the wizard in question approached the booth, sitting down casually.

"Thanks for meeting me Potter" Draco acknowledged steadily.

"Don't sweat it, what's this about?" Harry replied.

"We don't get along and I understand why that is" Draco began, ever dropping his gaze.

Harry nodded for him to continue suspecting he had been right about the meeting.

"But that doesn't change who you are to Hermione. She looks at you like a brother and since something has happened to her parents, you're the closest thing" Draco said.

"Did she tell you what happened to them?" Harry asked him.

"No, all I know is they're not in the picture" Draco revealed.

"Death eaters murdered them but not before she had oblivated them to keep them safe" Harry knew he shouldn't really be telling him any of this especially if she hadn't. However he felt the need to remind this ex death eater just what kind of pain his people had inflicted.

"Well as I said you are her family now and in the absence of anything better I thought I should tell you that I intend of asking Hermione to marry me" Draco divulged, an air of confidence about him.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh at him or punch him. Yes he had decided to accept Hermione's relationship with the ferret. Yes he had even warmed up to him but that did not mean he actually for one second believed he was worthy of her. Over the years he had heard rumours of what Draco Malfoy had done for Voldemort, much of it included torture of muggle borns. Could he really go along and allow her to marry someone with such cruel capabilities?

"You've got to be kidding me" Harry decided to laugh instead of punching him.

"I'm quite serious Potter" Draco drawled.

"You want to ask Hermione to become a Malfoy, a name synomonous with greed, death and destruction?" Harry ground out.

"A little dramatic aren't you?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Tell me Malfoy does she know what you did to muggle borns during the war?" Harry sneered, his anger getting the better of him.

He was rewarded when Draco suddenly turned white, his eyes averting his gaze.

"She's never asked" Draco responded quietly.

"Don't you think she deserves to know what you've done before she chains herself to you?" Harry asked.

"I came to let you know Harry because I was brought up that way but don't for a minute think I am asking for your approval" Draco bit out.

"If you are so sure of her why not tell her all about those victims?" Harry continued.

"Are you saying you never killed anyone during the war Potter?" Draco asked suddenly.

"That was different Malfoy"

"Oh really why?" Draco barked. "Because they were evil and you were good. Do you know how many of them were simply naïve, how many were forced to do what they did in order to survive?"

Harry remained silent; he didn't wish to get into an argument over ethics.

"How many of your victims had families, how many were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Draco persisted.

"They chose their side" Harry answered.

"Then you might as well throw all us Slytherian pure bloods in Azkaban or ended our lives" Draco sneered.

"You people would have deserved it" Harry shouted, having had enough.

"Now who do you sound like?" Draco smirked, leaving the table without preamble.

Harry clenched his fists, trying to calm his breathing. He didn't like the way he had just sounded, so prejudiced and unforgiving. Throughout Hogwarts many had made mention of the similarities he shared with Voldemort, even he had wondered whether given the chance he could be capable of such evil.

She knew something had changed in him the minute he set foot in her flat, gone was the cheerful grin he had always worn around her. In its place was the impassive mask she had always associated with him before they had started the relationship.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little terrified.

"We need to talk" He said quietly, sitting down on the couch.

That definitely did not sound at all good, if she didn't know better it almost sounded as the beginning of an 'it's not you it's me 'speech.

"Alright" She said, making a point of sitting across from him.

"There are things you need to know about me" He said quietly.

"Apart from all the things I already know?" She raised her eyebrows. It wasn't as though she thought he was some kind of angel.

"There are some things I did during the war that not many people know of" He began, running a hand through his hair.

"What's brought this on?" She asked suspiciously, it was not like him to ever bring up his past with her.

"I went to see Potter..."

"Bloody Harry, What did he say?!" She yelled, her blood boiling.

When she managed to get her hands on her best friend he was going to be awfully sorry he had ever said anything to Draco. What right did he have to make Draco feel like this?

"He was right Hermione, there are things that you need to know before we go any further" He sighed.

"I don't need to know anything Draco. Please don't feel the need to relive anything just to make Harry happy" She pleaded.

"This isn't about him, I would just feel a lot better if you knew now and not find out from someone else down the track" Draco persisted.

"Alright, if this is really what you need to do then I'll listen" She agreed softly.

"When HE lived with us during what would have been my last year at Hogwarts, many muggles were tortured under the manor's roof" He began avoiding her eyes.

Hermione did not interrupt, allowing him to continue.

"My aunt Bella showed me the tricks of the trade so to speak" He hesitated before continuing, she could see how painful this was for him.

"I become so good at it that HE started sending muggles my way"

He looked straight at her as he spoke, his eyes boring into her.

She simply nodded, not really knowing what he wanted her to say.

"I committed awful acts Hermione, including downright murder. I should by all rights be in Azkaban" He said harshly.

"It's ok Draco, who you were in the past is not the man I have chosen to be with" She shrugged.

Draco's proverbial jaw dropped to the floor, he looked at her in shock.

"Have you heard anything I just said?"  
"Do you think I wouldn't know?" She asked "I might not have known to what extent you were involved Draco but I've always known who you were back then"

"Knowing that I was a death eater is completely different to knowing I actively participated in horrendous crimes" He bit out.

"Look at the good things you did. For instance you didn't give us away at the manor" She pointed out.

"Why do you have to be so understanding?" He put his head in his hands.

"I love you Draco, I've made that choice with eyes wide open" She declared, getting up so she could sit next to him.

"No matter what anyone says, I made this choice it's not up to anyone to judge us"

"You say that now but are you willing to become a Malfoy when the name inspires such hatred?" He asked.

Hermione was dumbstruck by his question, they had never discussed any such thing and she was kind of confused as to why he would bring something like that up.

"Is that some kind of proposal?" She joked.

He sat up straight having realised just what he had said, sighing as he reached inside his jacket, retrieving a small ornate box.

"I was going to do this tonight under much more romantic circumstances but I guess now is as good a time as any" He smiled slightly, handing her the box.

Her mouth went dry.

Her heart rate sped up making her feel dizzy.

She felt the world shift under neath her as she stared at the black box in her hands still thinking that maybe it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked softly.

She just nodded at him, slowly opening the box, knowing he was acutally asking her what she thought he was asking her. In the center of the box sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen yet it was the simplest also. A silver band engraved with runes at the top of which sat a small pink stone.

"It's engraved with a protection spell" He revealed.

Perhaps she was hormonal, or the fact that she still felt very tired, because all of a sudden she burst into tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everyone once again. Enjoy:)

"Is that a yes?" Draco tried to make light of the situation, a little unnerved by her reaction.

She wiped away at the tears, trying desperately to get a hold of her emotions.

"Why?" She sniffed.

"Why do I want to spend the rest of my life with such a talented and beautiful witch?" He asked with a grin. This whole thing was not going the way he had envisioned.

"I just don't understand you" She laughed shaking her head.

"Don't leave me hanging I'm starting to think you're going to say no" He said.

"Of course I'll marry you Draco" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Even though I think you've gone completely insane"

"I'm pretty sure others will think you have lost your mind" He chuckled, kissing her lips softly.

"Well everyone can go to hell for all I care" She grinned, resting her head on his chest.

"They'll come around" He assured her. Whatever her or his friends thought about the matter, they would in time accept it. Niether group would relish losing their friend. "Maybe I should start on dinner"

"Urgh, I couldn't think of anything worse right now" She groaned.

"I didn't realise my cooking was so bad" He looked down at her.

"It's not that I've just had a very upset stomach lately" She confessed.

"You amaze me, Hermione. Here you are a healer and you decide to suffer in silence" He shook his head.

"It's just a mild gastric upset, it'll pass" She shrugged.

"Whatever you say Healer" He smirked.

Draco lent back, content to just enjoy this moment of domestic bliss with his future wife.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny and Harry both sat in shock at the news Hermione had just given them, noticing for the first time that she wore a ring.

"You're getting married?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I am, we haven't set a date as yet but I wanted you all to know of MY decision" She stressed, staring daggers at Harry.

"That's fantastic, Hermione" Ginny beamed, not noticing the small exchange.

"Thank you Ginny" Hermione replied, waiting for Harry to say something.

Ginny also turned to look at her husband, who was sitting unusually quiet.

"You don't need me to say anything Hermione" He shrugged.

"Yes I do Harry, I need you to if not accept him then to at least promise me you will accept my decision" Hermione ground out.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking at her husband intently.

"Draco came to let me know what he was planning to do, I thought he owed it to Hermione to let her know what she was getting herself into" Harry explained.

"Oh Harry" Ginny shook her head.

"While I understand where you were coming from Harry, I would appreciate it if you never did something like that again" Hermione sighed, losing a bit of her anger.

"Doesn't it bother you what he's done?" Harry abrubtly asked.

"Harry she just said.." Ginny began.

"No Ginny, I need to understand how she is fine marrying someone who tortured her kind and probably had a lot of fun doing it!" Harry yelled angrily.

"That is none of your business Harry and if you can't see that I'm sorry but I can't remain friends with you" Hermione whispered sadly.

"You're willing to throw our friendship away?" He asked horrified.

"No Harry you are. Goodbye Ginny" Hermione turned her attention to her. It was apparent Ginny was very upset about what was happening but she knew there was no use in interfering. Hermione apparated quickly, steadying her emotions until she reached her flat. The last thing she needed was splinching herself too.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Draco did not ask Hermione how her meeting with Potter had gone. He didn't have to because it was written all over her face when she returned. Instead of talking about it he decided the best thing for her was to completely forget the entire thing, her friends would come around eventually.

"I've prepared some dinner" He informed her.

"That sounds nice" She smiled tightly, rubbing her forehead.

"Feeling sick again?" He asked concerned.

"I'm ok" She dismissed.

"Come sit down, I'll bring dinner out" He gestured to the dining room as he wandered back into the kitchen to retrieve their dinner.

A huge part of him wanted to Imperio Potter into accepting his relationship with Hermione. The pain he had inflicted on Hermione made Draco's insides burn, causing visions of punching Potter enter his mind. But that avenue would only help prove exactly whey Potter had reservations in the first place. Sighing he picked up both their plates, returning to the dining room where she was waiting for him.

He noticed her right away, her body sprawled mere inches from the table clearly unconscious.

"Hermione" He yelled, dropping the plates carelessly onto the table as he dropped to his knees beside her.

"Hermione" He yelled again, lifting her body to a sitting position in an effort to revive her. Terror gripped him when she still did not respond, lying lifeless in his arms. Quickly he lent down to see if she was breathing, relief flooding him when he saw that she was.

"Damn it" He cursed, not knowing what he was going to do.

Placing her back on the ground gently, he took out his wand casting his Patronus as best he could. The dragon looked at him expectantly.

"Go to Potter tell him Hermione needs him" He ordered turning his attention back to her unconscious body.

He didn't know why he wanted Potter here; he would never be able to explain it when he thought about it later. Perhaps as her best friend he felt assured the healers would listen to him more urgently then an ex death eater.

"Hermione" He whispered, rocking her gently in his arms.

"What happened?" Harry appeared at his side, his face etched with the same terror Draco felt.

"I went into the kitchen to get dinner when I got back she had collapsed" Draco explained as calmly as he could, stepping back so that Harry could take a look.

"How has she been lately?" Harry asked, putting his hand to her neck.

"She's complained of nausea" Draco revealed, confused as to what Harry was doing. Shouldn't he be taking out his wand? Draco thought wondering if this was some kind of muggle thing.

"We need to get her to St Mungos" Harry stood up.

"You carry her, they'll be more willing to listen to you" Draco instructed.

"Healers don't let their personal feelings get in the way Malfoy" Harry shook his head.

"I still think you should be the one to carry her, please" Draco's voice broke as he found himself growing a little hysterical.

Harry simply nodded lifting Hermione into his arms and quickly apparated. Draco took a deep breath to calm his emotions before following.

When he appeared he could see two healers speaking with Harry, both turning to look at him oddly.

"We need to hurry" Harry warned bringing their focus back to Hermione.

"Take her into the room" The female healer instructed, gesturing to a room at the end of the corridor.

Draco followed feeling very out of place as though he didn't belong here. The way the healers had looked at him only served to further this feeling.

"What's happened?" The female healer directed her question to Harry.

"Draco was with her when it happened, you should talk to him" Harry said sternly, stepping back.

"Well?" She asked him this time curtly.

"We were about to have dinner when I found her unconscious" Draco relayed, ignoring her attitude.

"Was there anyone else in the room?" She asked.

"Look healer, I would really appreciate it if you would take a look at her in case this is actually an emergency" He ground out, peeved at her careless attitude.

Harry placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

The female healer did not respond but turned to examine Hermione, using her wand to cast several spells Draco had never heard.

"She's stable, I will need to further examine her privately but I have ruled out any curses" The healer told them.

"Curses?" Draco asked confused.

"Its standard procedure to look for possible curses Mr Malfoy" She said.

"We'll step outside and wait" Harry said, gently pushing for Draco to follow him.

"Did she complain of any symptoms?" The healer asked.

"Only an upset stomach" Draco answered before following Harry into the lobby.

"I'm going to get us a drink" Harry offered, leaving Draco alone.

He didn't know what was going on but Draco had never been more scared in his life. He began to realise how much he had missed in the past few days. Her loss of appetite and weight loss were now apparent to him as was how tired she had seemed to be all the time.

Terror clutched at his stomach as he hoped his family weren't responsible for this somehow.

"Here you go" Harry gave him a glass of clear liquid and sat down.

Draco followed suit drinking whatever it was that Potter had given him.

"Do you think my family did this?" Draco asked.

"Did they have an opportunity to?" Harry asked.

"Not as far as I know" Draco shook his head.

"It could be nothing Malfoy for all we know she has food poisoning" Harry sighed.

"I'll feel better once the healer comes out" Draco said gruffly.

"Why did you call for me by the way?" Harry questioned.

"I don't really know Potter; maybe I knew that they would trust you"

Draco could have given him a million reasons but nothing seemed to fit.

"We had a fight you know"

"I guessed that"

"What I'm trying to say is I'm hoping it didn't trigger anything" Harry said softly.

"It's alright Potter you'll have plenty of time to grovel at her feet when she wakes up" Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"She's got such a knack for making you feel like you're a child when she's going off at you" Harry laughed.

"Tell me about it, she gets this tone in her voice that tells you, you need to back down" Draco agreed smiling slightly.

"You should have seen her chew Ron out when he came back after leaving us while we were on the run, I was surprised Ron didn't get down on his knees" Harry recounted the memory with mirth.

"He left you?" Draco arched an eyebrow, he'd never known about this little rift.

"He was wearing a horcrux, the dark magic played with his mind. He actually thought Hermione and I were getting a bit too close for his comfort. But he eventually came back" Harry smiled.

"I really don't get you Potter, one minute you're telling me what an awful wizard I am, the next we're talking like this" Draco shook his head.

"I never said I didn't like you Malfoy, you have to understand how difficult it is to switch from thinking of you as a death eater to seeing you marry someone I consider to be a sister" Harry sighed.

"You have to understand the pain you're causing her every time you go against her wishes" Draco pointed out without anger.

"I swear I'll try Malfoy that's all I can promise"

Draco nodded, it was enough that the wizard had agreed to try, he wouldn't persist.

The healer opened the room's door, a grave look on her face.

Draco felt his whole body go rigid, whatever this was it wasn't good.

"Come on Malfoy" Harry stood reaching the healer before he noticed Draco hadn't followed. "What's wrong?" He said returning to Draco's side.

"I want her to tell you first" Draco confessed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked feeling a little overwhelmed.

Draco only nodded, watching as Harry went back to speak with the healer. As he watched he tried to decipher what the news was, the healer was no help with her calm features and he couldn't see Potter's face. Looking down at his feet he waited patiently for Potter to return.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm glad everyone is happy with the way this story is developing. Thanks everyone for your reviews, you keep me going.**

It was an irony of life that at the moment a dear one's life is in peril you find yourself being the most selfish person on the planet. All Draco could think about as he waited for Harry to return was how her illness would affect him. He had finally found the witch he wanted to spend his life with, yet the powers to be had seen fit to make her ill. He didn't want to think about the implications of living without her.

Two polished black shoes appeared in front of him, alerting him to Harry's return. Slowly he lifted his head and was grateful when he saw a confused look on Harry's face. There was no signs of grief at least.

"They don't know what's wrong with her yet**, **they need to examine her further" Harry informed him.

"With the entire cache of healing magic at their disposal and they don't know what's wrong?" Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"It might be a muggle affliction" Harry shrugged.

"What wizards don't get colds or food poisoning?" Draco scoffed.

"Look I'm only relaying what the healer told me" Harry pointed out.

"Sorry, it's just unbelievable" Draco sighed.

"We could always get a muggle doctor's opinion" Harry offered.

"I doubt with their limited talents they could do any better" Draco dismissed, his prejudices shining through.

Harry remained silent; it was no use citing the strides in medicine that the muggles had achieved many ahead of the so called superior Wizarding world.

"Harry, is she ok?" Ginny ran up to them, followed by Ron who looked just as concerned as his sister.

"She's stable they're running a few more tests" Harry informed, keeping the edge out of his voice.

"Blimey, what happened?" Ron asked, looking directly at Draco.

"She collapsed at home" Draco repeated, uneasy with the way the red head was looking at him.

"That's it?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Yes Weasely that's it, I didn't brew a potion in order to murder her" Draco sighed, reading Ron's thoughts.

"I didn't mean that, I was just wondering about Lucius" Ron shot back.

"Ron really this isn't the time or place" Ginny chastised.

"No he's right. I've thought about it too" Draco conceded.

"We need to know more before we go accusing anyone Malfoy" Harry warned.

"Here comes, Parkinson" Ron announced, staring in the direction of the entrance.

:"Fantastic, who told her?" Draco drawled, looking at the three of them.

"Draco, what happened?" Pansy asked, sitting down next to him.

"It's ok Pans they're looking her over" Draco replied.

"Who told you?" Ron asked rudely.

"Blaise was in the store this afternoon" She answered, ignoring his tone. "Do they have any idea what's wrong with her?"

"They've ruled out curses, but that doesn't mean other means were used" Draco felt like a recording.

"You don't think…" She asked horrified.

"We were just discussing that but there really hasn't been an opportunity for that" Harry cut in saving Draco from answering.

Pansy fell silent which did not go unnoticed especially by Draco who had never known his friend to be at a loss for words.

"What is it you know Pans?" He asked, a little more harshly then he had intended.

She swallowed hard well aware what affect her revelation would have on all those present.

"My mother told me Hermione went to see Lucius" She began.

"What?!" Harry asked in amazement, which mirrored everyone else's reaction.

"Apparently Lucius requested her presence at the manor" Pansy recited continuing before anyone could interrupt. "He asked her to sign some documents which forbade her from touching any of Draco's fortune. As far as I know she signed"

Draco sat in silence, his mind racing. Hermione hadn't said a thing, not one thing about meeting his father let alone signing documents.

"You don't think he did something to her?" Ron asked.

"What would that be Weasely?" Draco countered, looking at the red head impassively.

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking" Ron shrugged.

"Do I know for certain if he did something? No I don't but I can't say for certain he didn't either." Draco replied. "The question is can you see her drinking anything he would offer her?"

"Draco's right, Hermione is a very smart witch she wouldn't just drink something at the manor of all places" Ginny agreed.

"But your company is renowned for its potion making skills what if he put something on the quill?" Ron persisted.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let's all calm down, whatever this is the healers will find out" Pansy put in.

Draco knew what he had to do as much as he had wanted to ignore the rising anger inside of him; he knew he had to do it. If he didn't go and talk to his father, the uncertainty over his involvement would hang over Draco's head.

"I'll be back, let me know if her condition changes" Draco said to Potter, walking away from the group.

"Where are you going Draco?" Pansy asked, catching up to him.

"The Manor" He replied.

"You're not going to do anything rash are you?"

Draco smirked; it seemed everyone thought the Malfoy's were capable of anything.

"No Pansy, I'm not. Keep an eye on them while I'm gone." He ordered stepping out of St Mungos into the night.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111

He had decided to apparate to the manor's doorstep, instead of directly inside. For all he knew the wards had been changed to restrict his access. Steadying himself he quickly knocked on the wooden door and waited.

Blinky opened the door, smiling widely when she saw him.

"Master Draco, how wonderful to see you" She gushed.

"Thanks Blinky is my father home?" He asked.

"Would you like to come in?" The house elf asked awkwardly, she wasn't used to asking a Malfoy if he wanted to walk into his own home.

"No Blinky, simply inform my father I'm waiting for him" Draco requested, stepping back from the doorway.

The elf disappeared quickly, eager to follow his instructions.

Draco waited for his father to appear, trying to calm himself with reciting the words he had prepared. It would be no use to anyone if he lost his cool at him.

"Draco?" Lucius interrupted his thoughts, a look of concern etched into his features.

Draco didn't know what made him angry at that point, whether it was the obvious concern on his father's face or the fact that this man had made Hermione sign away her rights, but all his careful planning went out the window.

"Did you do it?" He asked coldly.

"Do what Draco?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"I don't want lies Father. Tell me did you do something to her?" He ground out, his fists clenched by his sides.

"No son, whatever has happened to her I am not responsible" Lucius replied with a hint of anger.

"If I find out that you were responsible..." Draco began.

"I find it very offensive that you would believe me to be capable of harming the witch you love" Lucius barked.

"Oh really, after all I've witnessed do you think I can really be blamed for thinking you would harm her? Especially when I find out you had her come here" Draco shouted.

"I had her come to ensure your future Draco, what if it was all about the money, the contract that she signed does not exclude you from sharing your fortune with her, it simply forbids her from touching it if she walks away" Lucius explained.

"It would suit you better if she wasn't in the picture" Draco argued.

Lucius fell silent, looking blankly at his son.

"What's happened to her?" He asked softly.

"They don't know she's lying unconscious at St Mungos" Draco answered, his voice unsteady.

"It's probably nothing" Lucius said dismissively.

"Maybe" Draco nodded, he wasn't about to tell his father the growing fear inside of him.

Having nothing else to say Draco turned to leave, he still didn't have the answers he was looking for but a part of him needed to believe his father wasn't involved.

"Draco" Lucius called out.

Draco stopped in his tracks keeping his back to him.

"You're still welcome here"

Draco simply nodded then apparated back to St Mungos.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N **I realise that many will be disappointed by the direction I have taken with this story but this was my intention from the beginning so I hope you will all stay with this story and not be overly sad. Thank you for reading.**

He knew something had happened while he was away the moment he set foot inside St Mungos. No one would look him in the eye and no one asked how his confrontation had gone.

"Ok what's happened?" He asked Pansy.

"I think it's best if Potter tells you" She replied.

Draco looked around.

"Where is he?"

"He's just gone in with a ummm healer" Ron clarified.

Draco narrowed his gaze but decided to play along, sitting down.

Harry emerged from the room, immediately stiffening when he spotted Draco.

"Since no one else will tell me what's going on, I hope you will" Draco stated.

"Well I had an idea while you were gone and I went with my gut on it" Harry replied awkwardly.

"So what's the problem?" Draco asked carefully.

"I know what your opinion is on muggle doctors but..."

"You went behind my back and plucked a muggle out of muggle London and brought him here?" Draco asked angrily.

"No I asked a squib friend of mine who is a muggle doctor to take a look at Hermione" Harry clarified calmly.

"A squib?" Draco didn't know what was worse a muggle or a wizard devoid of all magic.

"Now Malfoy you need to get past your prejudices and give the man a chance" Harry shot back.

"Give him a chance to do what?" Draco ground out. "If the greatest healers in the wizarding world don't know what's wrong with her how in Salazar is a squib supposed to know?!"

"Hermione's a muggle" Ron intervened.

"What?" Draco had no idea what that had to do with anything.

"Well you seem hell-bent on not believing a squib is capable of much yet look at the incredible magic Mione can do and she's a muggle" Ron shrugged.

Draco knew when to keep his mouth shut. He was ashamed at the way he was handling this maybe he hadn't quite changed as much as he had believed. As far as he knew his family had never had a squib which was a good thing too given the stigma associated with it. However as Potter and Weasel were trying to tell him it didn't necessarily mean they had no talents to offer. So he sat in silence waiting for Potter's squib to emerge, not being able to bring himself to thank him for something he still thought of as a mistake.

It seemed like hours passed before a short bald man wearing muggle clothes emerged from Hermione's room, a grave look on his face.

Draco stood up slowly still not believing he was actually discussing the matter with a squib, he was grateful Potter was there right beside him.

"Mr Malfoy?" The squib presumed.

Draco nodded politely.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but after drawing some blood and examining her I've come to the conclusion Miss Granger has stomach cancer" The squib revealed.

Draco just stared at him not understanding what that meant but judging from Harry's sharp intake of breath, it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry what is stomach …." He looked at him with confusion.

"It's an abnormal growth on the tissue of the stomach" The squib simplified.

Draco was still at a loss as to what was actually wrong with Hermione, so what if she had a growth on her stomach?

"Is it early stages?" Harry asked quietly.

"Unfortunately the tumour is quite advanced" He replied softly.

"What's that mean?" Draco asked angrily.

"The chances for survival are not good"

Draco felt the floor underneath him shift, as the man's words sank in. There was no way he was going to let her die without a fight.

"Surely with magic she can be cured" He said.

"I don't know of any potion or spell that could help" The squib shook his head.

Draco stopped himself from pointing out that not only was he a squib but he had lived in the muggle world; of course he wouldn't know anything.

"You need to prepare yourself Malfoy" Harry whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No Potter I will not prepare myself for something that is not going to happen. I refuse to believe that we are capable of killing someone with two simple words but we are unable to save a life!" Draco bellowed, shrugging off Harry's hand and stalking off.

"Draco!" Pansy shouted.

Draco ignored her, not waiting this time until he reached outside before he apparated to Malfoy Industries.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111

Draco wasted no time in making his way to the laboratory once he arrived at the company. He would look through all of the research and find her a cure, even if it took him all night to accomplish it. Casting a lumos, he lit the laboratory up stalking over to the storeroom and retrieving several potion's books. It was a great tragedy that the master of potions Severus Snape was not here to help him especially as Draco had never had a penchant for them.

Flicking through the pages frantically he kept the fear on the outer edges of his mind, ignoring it completely. He knew if he allowed himself to actually think about the squibs words, he would lose it. Throwing the first book away, he began flicking through the next growing angrier and angrier the more he did so.

Suddenly he heard the door open, alerting him to the presence of someone. Turning he was angered to find his father standing there.

"Who told you?" He ground out.

"From what Pansy told me I guessed you would be here" Lucius cleared his throat.

Draco turned back to the book flicking through once again intent on ignoring Lucius.

"You won't find what you're looking for in there" Lucius said softly, coming to stand next to his son.

"Yes I will" Draco argued, still flicking through the book.

"You need to come to terms with this son"

"NO!" Draco screamed throwing the book across the room. "I will not come to terms with the fact that I'm going to lose her to a muggle disease. We're supposed to be superior!"

He suddenly crumpled to the ground, tears spilling over as he lost control over his emotions for the first time in his father's presence, his body shaking with the sobs he couldn't contain.

"We're supposed to be superior" He repeated in between his sobs, shaking his head.

Lucius lent down and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"There are some things even we can't do"

Draco kept shaking his head, having no words left.

"All I can promise you is that I'll try to find something" Lucius whispered.

Draco stilled wiping away the shameful tears he had allowed to flow, trying to regain his composure.

"I won't lose her" He whispered.

Lucius simply nodded, remaining on the floor with his son.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111

"I can't believe this is happening" Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

Harry had explained to them exactly what stomach cancer was and the likelihood that she would eventually die.

"Shouldn't she have known before now?" Ron asked.

"The symptoms can be really benign Ron, for all we know she just thought she was having an off week" Harry sighed.

"Where do you think Malfoy went?" Ron wondered.

"No idea, he was pretty beat up about it" Harry shrugged.

Ginny remained silent, her eyes tearing up as she thought about her friend lying in the room oblivious to the fact that she was dying.

"When will she wake up?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Soon, the healers have given her a draught" Harry answered.

"Who's going to tell her?" Ron asked.

"I think that's up to Malfoy don't you?" Harry said.

"I guess so" Ron nodded.

The three fell silent, each reliving the many happy memories they had of their best friend. The girl who had always been there to lend logical reasoning to every situation. The witch who was so smart she had helped defeat a powerful wizard who ranted that her kind was not capable of such a feat. It was just impossible that someone with such a huge heart could suddenly be taken from them.

"How is she?" Draco's voice made them all look up.

"She'll wake soon" Harry cleared his throat, composing himself.

Draco nodded, he didn't really know what else there was to say.

"Mr Malfoy" The female healer called.

Draco turned around to look at her, his face impassive as he waited for her to continue.

"She's awake"


End file.
